The Atlantis Project
by MythosThespian
Summary: Dr. Elizabeth Weir has returned to Earth nanite free and has an interesting connection to the Chloe Sullivan. Takes place after season five of Stargate Atlantis while Atlantis is still on Earth. After Season Nine of Smallive with no fate for Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Aiden, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project 

_Prologue: Smalliville, Kansas 2015_

It was nightfall when Martha Kent was driving along the corn fields when she saw a flash of smoke shooting across the sky. Martha pulled to the side of the road got out and followed where the ship landed. Once she got there she noticed that the ship was Kryptonian and that a woman was lying on the ground. Once she got close enough she noticed the woman as none other than Dr. Elizabeth Weir who was well known in Washington and went missing seven years ago. Another fact was this woman was also her college roommate back in the day. After a few minutes the woman started to stir and noticed Martha.

Elizabeth: Martha?

Martha: Yeah. Come on I take you back to my place and we can talk some more.

(Martha helped Elizabeth up and they picked up the ship. Once they got it in the truck they headed back to the Kent farm. )

Elizabeth: I can't believe I am seeing you again and I heard several years back that you became Senator Congratulations.

Martha: Actually it was Jonathan my husband who one but he died of a heart attack before taking office.

Elizabeth: So natural they asked you to take his place.

Martha: Yeah that pretty much is it. What about you how did you end up coming into the atmosphere in a Kryptonian ship?

Elizabeth: That a long story and how did you know it was an alien ship?

Martha: Well I can't wait to hear the story. You'll be surprised how I know. Well were here why don't you get cleaned up and we'll talk later.

(Elizabeth and Martha got out of the truck. Before Elizabeth went to clean up she helped Martha move the ship into the barn cellar so no one could see it. It was an hour later when Elizabeth was ready to talk. She came down stairs into the kitchen looking around the place.)

Elizabeth: Well Martha I can say this is a pretty place you have?

Martha: Thanks Elizabeth actually it Jonathan's family farm.

Elizabeth: Wow it you have kept it up this long.

Martha: Actually while I was in Washington my son Clark has kept it up.

Elizabeth: I seem to recall that you and Jonathan can't have kids.

Martha: We can't but we adopted him. To answer your question about the ship earlier Clark is the reason I know about Krypton.

Elizabeth: You telling me your son is an alien. That explains some of the letters I got from Chloe Sullivan before I went missing.

Martha: How do you know Chloe Sullivan?

Elizabeth: Oh right I never told you I have a half brother and she just so happens to be my niece.

Martha: You Gabe Sullivan is your half brother and that explain some of the mannerisms she had reminded me of you.

Elizabeth: She was always my favorite niece how did you think became a master of words.

Martha: Yeah it always stumped my son with the way she could twist words around.

(Just then the door opened revealing Clark walking through the door greeting her.)

Clark: Hey mom what with the new Kryptonian ship in the barn cellar?

Elizabeth: Clark I presume I can explain that I am the reason it is hear.

Clark: Excuse me and you are?

Martha: Clark I like you to meet Dr. Elizabeth Weir who happens to be my college roommate back in the day.

Clark: You mean the girl you did all the crazy things with in those pictures?

Elizabeth: Martha you showed him those. Yes Clark I am her and it seems that you know my niece Chloe Sullivan.

(Clark shook her hand but Elizabeth noticed that at the mention of the name the light in his eyes disappeared. Clark excused himself to the loft in the barn. Elizabeth did not know what to say.)

Martha walked over to her offering some coffee and said let him be. Then Martha guided her to the living room so she could share her story. They sat down and that is when Elizabeth noticed all the pictures around. Martha, Clark, and Jonathan and next to it was a picture of Chloe, Clark, and Pete the early days also she noticed Lois crouched down with a dog. Martha was patiently waiting for Elizabeth to speak. Martha would wait all night because she could not imagine what her former friend has been through.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth finally spoke but first apologized for whatever she said that offended Clark.

Elizabeth: Look Martha I am sorry for whatever I said that offended your son.

Martha: It quite all right it just things did not end well for them and my son blames himself for what happened between them.

Elizabeth: Ok I understand where is she now?

Martha: No one knows she just disappeared. Anyway I want to hear your story.

Elizabeth: I guess I put it off long enough but a lot of what I am going to say is classified military stuff. I have a feeling I can trust you not to tell anyone and then there is something I need to tell Clark.

Martha: You can trust me.

Elizabeth: I guess when you were in Washington you heard that I went missing in action but not from what. Well for sometime in Colorado Springs in a Cheyenne Mountain base the military was running a program called Stargate program. This program allowed for us to do planetary travel well they had been doing this program secretly for seven year before I heard about it. When President Henry Hayes was elected wanted to make this program public that's where I come in. He appointed me to run the program for three months.

Martha: You work for the military you were always against it?

Elizabeth: Yeah I know but how do you say no to the president and after reading the reports of the missions I was amazed so I did the run. However three months later they appointed one of the military leaders to run the Stargate Command and I was asked to head up this new project. This project was part of this program to create an expedition of scientist and researchers at an outpost and that when they discovered that there was possibility to find the Lost City of Atlantis. I know the myth but it does exist we found it but in another galaxy. So I headed the expedition out there that where I have been.

(Just then Clark came back in to apologize and sit join his mom.)

Clark: Sorry Dr. Weir for leaving abruptly like that it just Chloe is a sore subject for me.

Elizabeth: Please call me Elizabeth and I understand my niece can leave a lasting impression.

Clark: Niece?

Elizabeth: Her father is my half brother Gabe and I have the same mother. Anyway I was just telling your mom how I ended with that ship.

Clark: That I like to know too.

Elizabeth: Good because I have something for you. Anyway we found the Lost City of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy and for a year we had no contact with Earth. The gate from Earth had enough power to make a one way trip. A year later we found another power source and made it back to Earth. We were in danger of losing that city to an enemy that fed on humans by taking their life force. Along the way we ran into another enemy that at first we thought was the original creators of the gate but we were wrong they were machines. The machines were created in the image of the gate builders so looked so human. What makes them function are little machines called nanites and one infected me as we were trying to escape their hold. So I was infected and when active they create a link to the machines. We were able to keep them dormant for a while until I was badly injured and the only way to keep me alive was reactive them.

Clark: What happened after they reactivated? Before you continue I heard the beginning of the story and you can trust me too.

Elizabeth: I know I can. Well we were in space heading toward a new planet but need more power to run the city. So using me a decoy to distract the machines to get the power source it worked however the machines caught on and I had to sacrifice myself to save the team. So I was in the hands of this enemy but before I got in there hands we discovered the machine were made to fight the other enemy and we reactivated that program. Well I was hands of the enemy a renegade faction wanted to just live in peace and not fight anyone. I joined this faction we were on a space ship hiding I also discovered that Atlantis found a way to destroy this enemy planet. Over time we fought the wraith and trying to be in peace. After a while our ship was attack and I landed on the planet and somehow survived. I figured since the machines deactivated my human side save me. On this planet a blond haired girl found me nurse me back to health. She was to pull the nanites out of my system with a piece of their technology. As I healed after that Kara told me of her race.

Clark: My cousin Kara.

Elizabeth: Yes Clark she told me of the Kryptonian race and she fine. She is safe and she is the one who helped me get back here. She must have programmed the ship to take me to here because she knew I be safe. She wanted me to give you this letter.

(Elizabeth gave him the letter and then finished the rest of her story.)

Two hours later Elizabeth finished her story. Martha got the guest room ready for Elizabeth to stay and get some rest. Clark went up to his old room and stayed overnight.

The next morning Elizabeth got up to the bright sunshine and then headed downstairs. She found Martha downstairs preparing breakfast and had a pot of coffee ready. Elizabeth got a cup headed over getting some coffee. She smelled it taking the sweet aroma in Martha noticed and smiled.

Elizabeth: Martha what is that smile about?

Martha: You just reminded me of your niece and how she loved coffee.

Elizabeth: I think I got her addicted to it when she was ten and over at my house visiting.

Martha: Ten really well she did her best work on the stuff in high school.

Elizabeth: Also another thing I noticed is that you know Lois Lane also in some of the pictures.

Martha: Is she your niece also?

Elizabeth: No but I have met her because Chloe and her were always getting into trouble. The reason I am asking is I am surprised to see her pose with a dog.

Martha: I take it she was not a dog person but Shelby was special.

Elizabeth: No my dog knew not to mess with her but why is yours so special?

Martha: Funny story how we ended up with her Lois accidently hit the dog and felt so bad took her back here to the farm. This was despite her allergies and we hope to find it owner however the dog was part of experiment. In the end the dog got better we ended up with Shelby.

Elizabeth: Now I see Lois always had a good heart. Anyway where is Clark?

Martha: He is doing Superhero duty in Metropolis and then be back.

Elizabeth: Right Kara told me about the Red-Blue Blur. That is a mouthful whoever gave him that name.

Martha: Yeah it was and it was a dear friend and your niece's dead husband who gave him that name. Anyway you are a few year off now he Superman these dubbed by Lois.

Elizabeth: That does sound like Lois but I am surprised it wasn't Chloe who gave him that name.

Martha: That because Chloe disappeared before Clark became Superman.

Elizabeth: You mentioned that Chloe had a husband he is dead what happened?

Martha: That you have to ask Clark about because that part of the fallout they had. Anyway what are you going to do know that you are back?

Elizabeth: I guess I have to head back to Colorado and alert the military and everyone I am back on Earth and no longer a threat. I like to take Clark with me so I have proof I landed here.

Martha: I think he have no problem with that.

(Just then Clark appeared in the Superman uniform and Elizabeth had to keep from laughing.)

Elizabeth: How can someone name him Superman in an outfit like that?

Martha: Hey watch it I made that outfit. Anyway since he does not like masks it keeps the attention off his face.

Elizabeth: Sure does. Anyway Clark I wanted to ask you a favor.

Clark: What is it?

Elizabeth: I was wondering if you like to come with me to the Stargate Command in Colorado so I can explain how I came back to Earth.

Clark: Sure I could use a vacation with and away from Lois bride to be.

Martha: Oliver proposed.

Clark: Yes he did.

Elizabeth: Lois Lane engaged crazy I see things have really changed with her. No I am not her aunt but with Lois and Chloe being close I got to know her.

(Clark had a smile on his face and then went to make the call to Perry.)

Elizabeth just smiled back and watched him leave to pack. Then she went over to Martha thanking her for the hospitality and waited for Clark to come down. When Clark came down with his bags Elizabeth picked up her jacket and the one bag of clothes she had they headed out to his truck. Clark opened the door for her and she gave him direction once he got into the driver side and they headed off to Colorado where Elizabeth is going to meet her friends again.

* * *

**Here is a new story that came up in my mind. I am a big Dr. Elizabeth Weir fan and currently I have been writing a lot of stories for Smallville but thought I make this one a cossover. Enjoy and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Aiden, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 1

_Chapter 1: San Francisco, California 2015_

Off the coast of San Francisco in the ocean the magnificent City of Atlantis on a balcony there stands John Sheppard. A few minutes later he is joined by someone else who comes to sense her as this balcony. John lets her approach before he speaks.

John: You know Chloe with that new hairdo you look a lot like your aunt.

Chloe: John I know but I needed a change anyway I been looking for you.

John: I understand the change but why run? Why have been looking for me?

Chloe: There are things in my past I rather leave there. Anyway for the other question I was searching through the computer systems and found an interesting energy surge that came on my screens.

John: Why come to me?

Chloe: The energy surge has the signature of my aunt.

John: What but that impossible she dead.

Chloe: Are you sure she is dead or is that what the replicators think. Look if you don't believe come see for yourself before you decided.

John: Thanks and I think I will have that look in a few minutes.

Chloe: Look I will leave you copies of the satellite photos by your door. Anyway I am taking the day off to clear my head after this last mission.

John: Thanks Chloe and if you need to talk I am always here.

Chloe: I know John and thank you.

(Chloe left leaving John out pondering what she just said. Also she needed to figure out why her meteor power came back she thought it was gone after everything. Now after saving John life it was back but a different side effect was happening she didn't die this time. Anyway Jennifer asked her to join her for lunch in Oakland so they headed out. She met Jennifer at her door they left heading to the main land.)

Jennifer: I still cannot believe Ronon and I are together now.

Chloe: I know but you two are happy together at least it better than Mckay.

Jennifer: Hey Rodney had his good points but he really was never over his old girlfriend Katie Brown.

Chloe: Oh that why I saw him whistling in his lab the other day and then not his typical self on this latest mission we just got back from.

Jennifer: Yeah that is why Katie and Rodney worked things out. What about you Chloe and the change with the hair?

Chloe: Jennifer since you are a doctor I am going to tell you this in all but you must not tell anyone ok?

Jennifer: Yeah I understand would this have anything to do with you past?

Chloe: Yes. You see I am from Kansas. I was born in Metropolis but when I was thirteen my dad and I moved to Samllville a town three hours away from the city. I was not happy with my dad about moving out of the big city. I always had the dream of becoming a bid time reporter for the Daily Planet. Anyway when it was time for me to head to school I met a boy named Clark Kent and he showed me around and then after school we headed to his farm. Me being bold I gave him his first kiss and we became friends after that. Before you say anything more yes it is the same Clark Kent you see in the bylines with my cousin Lois Lane in the Daily Planet.

Jennifer: Wow you know them I never would have guessed but what does that have to do with what happened with John?

Chloe: Well you see I always had a thing for the strange and weird it always fascinated me. In Smallville strange things happened because of a meteor shower hitting ten years before I arrived. Strange side effects to people who came in contact with the meteor rocks and made them gain powers but go crazy. Anyway some of the kids attached me and Clark was always there to save me. I found out that a powerful family was doing experiments on people that made them do this stuff. However my senior year of high school I found out my mom was in a mental institution. It was not until two years later I found out that my mom had been broken out and held by that powerful family for the experimentation because her meteor power could control others with powers. Anyway I had no clue I was infected until I was captured by Lex Luthor of the powerful family and implanted with a device that would kill me. By this time I was working at the Daily Planet as an intern while taking college classes. Anyway to save me Clark helps me out with that. My power had not manifested them yet it did manifest itself by saving Lois from death. There was I side effect I would take on their pain with Lois I was dead for hours until I woke up in the morgue.

Jennifer: Wow ok that is why you were freak out in the infirmary but you weren't dead.

Chloe: Yeah I know there was a time that my power became latent again because other things in my life that happened so I thought I lost it. Apparently I had not lost the power so just that it has evolved into something more. That was how I was able to heal John on the mission so he had no scares. As for the hair the stuff I left out is the reason I am just not ready to talk about.

Chloe: Plus it reminds me of my Aunt Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

Jennifer: You do look like her this way.

Chloe: That what John told me before I left to meet you.

(Jennifer just smile and they finished their meal and then headed to the mall for some shopping.)

Once they reached the mall they decided to go see a movie first. After the movie they started clothes shopping but they weren't the only ones shopping. They turned a corner to see Teyla and Katie shopping too so Chloe and Jennifer decided to join in. It took Teyla five minutes to recognize Chloe and Katie a little bit longer. Still they had some fun for the day.

When it was time to leave Chloe happened to look to her side noticing the Daily Planet for today but what caught her attention was the front page article. The front page article was the engagement of her cousin to Oliver Queen. So she put some money in grabbing a copy to take with her. Once out of the mall Jennifer and Chloe headed back to the SUV they were using and drove back while Chloe read the article.

Jennifer: So why did you by the Daily Planet?

Chloe: Apparently my cousin Lois Lane is engaged and it not who I thought it would be.

Jennifer: Why'd you say that?

Chloe: Well before I disappeared Lois was dating Clark Kent not Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen and I had something going before I left too.

Jennifer: Well I guess things did not work out with Clark.

Chloe: Yeah and I think I know why. Anyway it is just surprising that she is back with her old boyfriend and now engaged she does look really happy. Well when we get back to base I am going to make a call but not tell them where I am. She is family and needs to know I am ok.

Jennifer: I agree.

Chloe: Thanks Jennifer it has been fun.

Jennifer: Yeah it has beside I think I will surprise Ronon tonight.

(Chloe just smiled a few minutes later they arrived back at Atlantis. Chloe grabbed her bags put the newspaper in one and ran to her room. Once in her room she made the call getting the answering machine so she left a message.)

_--Hey cuz, Congratulations on the engagement. Love Chloe--_

(Then Chloe closed the phone tossing it on her bed. Then she took care of her new clothes. Meanwhile in Metropolis Lois noticed that she had a missed called but it was an unavailable number but whoever it was left a message. So she decided to check the message. Listening to the message she was surprised and had a shocked look on her face when Oliver came to join her.)

Oliver: Lois honey, what's wrong?

Lois: I think you need to hear this message.

(Lois put the phone on speaker and played the message for Oliver.)

Oliver: Is that who I think it is?

Lois: Apparently it is Chloe but the number came up unavailable.

Oliver: That means she must be in the states or she would have not found out about the engagement.

Lois: Do you think Victor can try to pinpoint where this message came from?

Oliver: I will have him try Lois we all miss her.

Lois: Yeah I know you do and I do miss having her around. Also Smallville has not been the same without her. Speaking of Smallville what is going on?

Oliver: He is taking a little vacation and asked Green Arrow to look over Metropolis for him.

Lois: That is new he hasn't taken a break for himself in a long time.

(Oliver just grabbed her hand and he paid the bill.)

One out of the restaurant Olive and Lois headed straight back to the Watchtower. Once in the Watchtower they called the league over. One hour later Victor, Dinah, AC, and Bart arrived. Lois told them what is going on and Victor got right on tracing the call.

Meanwhile back on Atlantis Chloe took care of the clothes after the call. Then she heard a knock on her door so she let the person come in. Chloe sat up to see John in the doorway he grabbed the chair at her desk and taking it over to her sitting done.

John: So Jennifer told me what is going on.

Chloe: Did she tell you why ran to my room?

John: Only that it has to do with family in the past but she would not go into specifics.

Chloe: I just found out my cousin is engaged that is all.

(Then Chloe held up the newspaper for John to see. He took it and with a look of shock on his face she told him something.)

Chloe: Yes Lois Lane is my cousin.

John: Is this why you won't talk about your past?

Chloe: Part of it. Anyway I just gave her a call but got the answering machine so I left a message.

John: What did you say because you can't reveal where we are?

Chloe: John I just gave congrats that's all. Anyway she not engaged who I thought she be engaged to?

John: Maybe something happened to change that past relationship.

Chloe: Probably this has been interesting day. So I sense you are here for another reason.

John: I check the photos of the energy signature when you were gone and sure enough they are Elizabeth's.

Chloe: How do you know it her signature?

John: This city keeps in storage energy signatures and so I crossed referenced Elizabeth's and a firm confirmation.

Chloe: What are you going to do?

John: If we were back in the Pegasus Galaxy I find out what really happened on the replicator plant and fight to get her back. Since we are here I can't do anything because she may still be considered a threat. I would like to know where she did land.

Chloe: She landed in Smallville, Kansas because I know that satellite image anywhere. I did spend a big portion of my life there.

John: You are one interesting woman Chloe ever since I found out you were related to Elizabeth it been good having a new friend.

Chloe: Same to you John well I had a long day if you don't mind I like to get some sleep.

John: No problem and thanks for letting me know about Elizabeth.

Chloe: I know you love her and if she finds you don't let her go this time.

(John just gave her a kiss on the cheek and then headed out of her room.)

Once John left Chloe got changed for bed. She decided to grabbed a clean t-shirt out which happened to have the House of El symbol on it. When she saw the shirt today in the mall she had to get it but off course she never wear it out of her room. The reason was if she wore it out she would get all these questions that she did not want to answer and it would lead to the life she left behind a long time ago. After everything today she figured maybe it won't be a bad idea. The other thing maybe her past would catch up to her sooner than you think.

* * *

**Here is an update to the new story. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 2

_Chapter 2: Cheyenne, Wyoming 2015_

Three days after Clark and Elizabeth left Smallville they arrived at the Cheyenne Mountain complex. This time Elizabeth was in the driver sear on the way her and Clark took turns driving. They shared stories and took turns sleep. Elizabeth put the truck in park and then shook Clark to wake him up.

Elizabeth: Hey Clark we are here.

(Clark stirred a little and then opened his eyes.)

Clark: Man it beautiful here but why are we in Wyoming instead of Colorado?

Elizabeth: Sorry about that but I had to keep the actual location a secret because I did not know who I could trust.

Clark: That is understandable anyway let's see if we can get in.

(Clark and Elizabeth got out of the truck heading to the military guards. The guards were holding them back so they decided to wait until someone noticed. Meanwhile in the base General Samantha Carter-O'Neill was interrupted in her office by her daughter.)

Sam: Hey honey what do I owe this mysterious visit I thought you were with Vala?

Megan: Mommy I was but noticed that some people are waiting to get in?

Sam: What lets go check the cameras again.

(Sam took Megan's hand they headed into the hall to look at the outside security camera. Sam could not believe what she was seeing it was Dr. Weir with a young man. So she went back into her office and called the guard to let them in.)

Sam: Sergeant you can let Dr. Weir and her guest in.

Sergeant: I'll let them in know General. (Turning to Dr. Weir and Clark) Dr. Weir you two have clearance to go in.

Elizabeth: Thank you sergeant.

Clark: Thanks.

(Elizabeth and Clark headed right to the elevators then Elizabeth pushed level 27 heading were the commanders office is.)

Elizabeth: Well this place has not changed much but I wonder who is in charge now?

Clark: Well I can say it not a man it a female that is in charge. I guess I am to tired my super-hearing slipped.

Elizabeth: It is ok Clark it has been a long three days for me too. You said a female I wonder.

(Just then the doors opened to reveal several military personal with ARG's. Then General Carter-O'Neill was behind them.)

Elizabeth: Well that answers my question General Carter. Look I mean no harm I come in peace.

Sam: Dr. Weir I understand but we still have to take precautions.

Elizabeth: Under the circumstances I understand but you may not believe me I am the real Dr. Weir but nanite free.

Clark: General Carter my name is Clark Kent I understand why you are skeptical but three days ago Dr. Weir landed in a field in Smallville, Kansas. My mom found her and kept her safe.

Sam: Ok men you can back down and get back to other duties. Dr. Weir and Clark come with me and we will talk in my office.

(Sam still holding the hand of her little girl started to head to her office. Elizabeth and Clark followed once in the office Sam closed the door and they started to talk.)

Sam: Elizabeth it good to see you again.

Elizabeth: I can say the same and I guess congratulations are in order General.

Sam: Thank you but also my last name is not just Carter anymore.

Elizabeth: I can see that Carter-O'Neill so congratulations on that front.

Clark: Sam do you mind me asking you a question?

Sam: Sure what is it Clark?

Clark: Is this little girl your daughter?

Sam: Yes she is this Megan Janet Carter-O'Neill.

Elizabeth: Well hello Megan I am an old friend of your mother and father.

Megan: It nice to meet you Elizabeth. It is nice to meet you to Clark.

Clark: It nice to meet you Megan. Why don't we go outside and leave these two ladies to talk if that is ok with your mother.

Sam: It is ok Clark I think she'll be happy to get out of my office for a while.

(Megan gave her mother a hug and then went to take Clark's hand as they left the office.)

Once Clark and Megan left Sam turned back to Elizabeth to hear the story how she ended up back on Earth. Elizabeth started from the beginning. When Elizabeth was done Sam was shocked and then Jack called.

Meanwhile while Sam and Elizabeth talked Megan was with Clark showing him around the base. As Clark picked up Megan she reminded him so much of someone he once knew. He just walked around holding Megan and then Megan asked him something.

Megan: Are you Superman?

Clark: What makes you think that Megan?

Megan: I don't know but I just get this feeling that you are.

Clark: Yes Megan I am Superman but like this place you must keep it a secret.

Megan: I understand.

(Just then Jack came off the elevator and Megan jumped out of his running over to daddy.)

Megan: Hi daddy.

Jack: Hey little girl and who is this?

Megan: That man is Clark Kent and he came with a special friend of you and mommy.

Jack: Clark Kent as in the reporter for the Daily Planet.

Clark: Yes that me Jack O'Neill anyway I was just waiting for your wife and the woman I came with to finish up.

Jack: Well who is the woman you came with?

Clark: Dr. Elizabeth Weir before you say anything it is her. Three nights ago a space ship came through the atmosphere over Smallville, Kansas and she landed in a corn field my mother found her taking her to our farm.

Jack: I believe you with some of the things I have seen with this program. Wait did you say Dr. Elizabeth Weir but we thought she was dead.

Clark: That what the enemy wanted you to think.

(Just then Sam and Elizabeth came out of the office to find Jack talking to Clark. Elizabeth went over to talk with Jack.)

Elizabeth: Hello Jack.

Jack: Well hello Elizabeth I must say this is an interesting surprise. Do you still have those little machines in the system?

Elizabeth: No I don't thanks to an interesting alien race I found in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Jack: Well Clark just told me that you ended up in his back yard.

Elizabeth: I did his mother Martha was my old college roommate so she found me. Anyway I was wondering if you know how to get a hold of Atlantis?

Jack: Actually Elizabeth there is something you need to know before we tell you about Atlantis.

Sam: Atlantis has been back on Earth for seven years now. The Wraith were closing in on getting Earth's location due to Michael.

Elizabeth: Michael what happened?

Sam: The gateway bridge Michael got a hold of it and ambushed us. Anyway Michael is dead now but Atlantis has stayed on Earth due to IOA.

Elizabeth: If they are on Earth where are the located at and who is in charge?

Sam: Cloaked off the coast of California and Richard Woolsey in charge.

Elizabeth: Really I bet John having an interesting time with that.

Sam: Woolsey changed and they get along pretty well.

Jack: Yeah it kind of scary with that. Anyway let's contact Woolsey let him know we got a surprise for him.

(Elizabeth, Clark, Jack with Megan all followed same back into the office to contact Atlantis.)

They got in the office and Megan still wanted to stay near Clark. Clark did not mind he always liked kids and Megan was sweet. They all waited to get reply to patch through to Atlantis.

Meanwhile on Atlantis the Woolsey was talking to Coronel Sheppard when the gate activated. Chloe went up to tell them what is going on.

Richard: Chloe do we have any IDC for this activation?

Chloe: Yes Richard it from the SGC.

John: SGC wonder what that is about.

Richard: Well lower the shields and let them through.

Chloe: Actually it a transmission I sent through already to your computer.

(Richard clicked the button on his laptop to see the face of General Carter-O'Neill on the other line.)

Richard: General Carter-O'Neill what is the reason for this call?

Sam: Well Richard I have a surprise for you.

(Sam stepped aside to reveal the face of Dr. Elizabeth Weir.)

Elizabeth: Richard it good to see you again.

Richard: Dr. Weir how are you alive?

John: That I like to know too.

Elizabeth: Well if you let me and a guest through rather tell you guys in person.

Chloe: Hey Aunt Elizabeth and whose the guest?

Elizabeth: Hey Chloe it good to see by the way I like the new do. Anyway the guest is an old friend.

(Just then Elizabeth stepped aside to reveal the face of Clark Kent but Clark did not say anything.)

Chloe: Oh that guest well I don't want to talk to him.

Elizabeth: You don't have to Chloe but he is coming with me because I landed at his family's farm in Smallville.

Richard: You two have permission to come through.

Elizabeth: Thanks see you in a couple of hours.

(The transmission ended and everyone on Atlantis in Woolsey's office was shocked but they went to get ready for their guests. Back at the SGC Elizabeth turned to the hurt look on Clark's face felt sorry for him.)

Elizabeth: Clark I guess she is still mad at you for what happened.

Clark: Yeah but I deserve it for the way I treated her. Anyway at least I found her but I am just to see her safe. Anyway I will go get our bags from the truck.

(Clark put Megan down and then went to get their bags. Jack and Sam asked what that was about.)

Jack: What was that about over the monitor?

Elizabeth: It seems my niece which you just saw Chloe Sullivan is old friends with Clark Kent and they had a falling out. Anyway five years ago she just disappeared and I guess we found her.

Sam: I understand I call the guards to make sure they let him back in.

(Sam called the guards and they let Clark back in. A little before it was time to go Clark and Elizabeth were standing at the gate ready to head to Atlantis. They said their goodbye's to the O'Neill family then stepped through the gate. Once on the other side Woolsey, Sheppard, and Sullivan greeted them taking them to the conference room.)

Once inside the conference room the rest of familiar faces were there. The familiar face are Teyla, Ronan, Jennifer, Rodney, Aiden, Carson, and one other person that Elizabeth did not recognize but they all needed here this. Richard closed the door once everyone was in the sat down and the story was to be told. Still the faces of Elizabeth's friends were in shock but they listened.

* * *

**Here is another udapte and I had to put Sam/Jack in my favorite couple from Stargate SG-1. Enjoy and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 3

_Chapter 3: Metropolis, Kansas 2015_

Lois was waiting for Lana outside a café around the corner from the Daily Planet. She had called Lana a day after getting Chloe's message but Lana could not meet until now. So when Lana finally arrived she came over and gave Lois a hug.

Lana: Lois it been a long time what do I owe this unexpected call from two days ago?

Lois: Lana before I tell you I think you need to sit down.

(Lana sat down across from Lois and then Lois continued.)

Lois: Ok three days ago I was meeting Oliver for lunch and did not hear my phone go off. Anyway when I went to check my phone it was unavailable call but the person left a message.

Lana: That is strange why would the person leave a message unless you know the person?

Lois: Lana it was Chloe somehow she heard about the engagement.

Lana: Chloe are you sure?

(Lois took out her phone and played it for Lana. Lana listened and sure enough it was Chloe but she did not leave any clue to where she was.)

Lana: Are doing anything to track the source of where the call came from?

Lois: Oliver and Victor are on it. At least we know she is in the states just hope we find her.

Lana: I hope so too. Anyway how are things going with the wedding?

Lois: Good but I think I scared Clark off with the preparations.

Lana: Sounds like Clark I remember him when I got married to Pete he would not go near any preparations. As for Pete he encouraged Clark's behavior.

Lois: Yeah from what Chloe told me about those two they did.

Lana: Yeah it was and I lived seeing it everyday and Chloe was a part of that too. Speaking of which you mentioned you scared Clark off where is he then?

Lois: I honestly do not know but Oliver said that he taking a vacation.

Lana: That new but what about Superman?

Lois: That why he called Oliver the other heroes are watching over the city while he is gone.

Lana: Well that surprising wonder what is going on with him because he seems a little different.

(Lois didn't answer just smiled. Then Lana and Lois finished lunch then headed out to spend time together.)

So Lois called her boss saying taking the afternoon off. Then Lucy met them outside the bridal shop for fittings. Before they got stated Lois told Lucy what was going on. Lucy just hope they could find Chloe in time.

In the Clock tower apartment Oliver and the guys were hanging out and also Victor was still trying to find the whereabouts of Chloe Sullivan. Of course Pete Ross had joined them so they had to tell him what is going on. Pete was shocked at first and then started asking does Clark know about this.

Pete: Hey Oliver does Clark know about the call?

Oliver: No he does and we cannot get a hold of him because he on vacation.

Pete: Vacation but he hardly takes one.

Victor: Yeah we know but he and Superman are incommunicado for a few days. Anyway Oliver I traced to where the call came from it is one of the disposable pre-paid phones so she covered her tracks.

Oliver: Thanks Victor I know you tried now how am I going to tell Lois?

Pete: You two got to be kidding me you are just going to give.

Oliver: What can we do Pete I worked with Chloe long enough to know if she does not want to be found she won't be found.

Pete: True she was always that way in high school but that can't be it.

Victor: It has to be because unless we find where she bought the phone from we have no hope of finding her before the wedding.

Oliver: I am not sure that is possible for the wedding it is in a week.

Pete: Really you two opted for not a long engagement why?

Oliver: We figured since we dated before we knew a lot about each other already and were ready for the next step. Plus we know it is both right for us.

Pete: I understand Lana and I felt the same way. I still want to know why Clark pick this time to go on vacation?

Victor: That we all like to know.

(Just then Lois, Lana, and Lucy all came in to join the others. Lucy walked straight over to Victor to see if he found anything.)

Lucy: Hey Victor how the search for my cousin?

Victor: Lucy not so good she did a good job of covering her tracks.

Oliver: So good that she did it from a pre-paid disposable cell phone.

Lois: That what I was afraid of well thanks anyway for trying.

Pete: Lana are you ok hearing all this?

Lana: Yes Pete it not like we did not try. Anyway we need to put the dresses away before we all leave to the Kent farm.

Lucy: I still don't understand why we are going to the Kent farm from what I understand Clark won 't be there?

Lois: Sis Martha invited us before all this besides it will be nice without moody Clark aroud.

Lana: Yeah you are right he has been more moody than usual.

Oliver: Girls I just realized something what day it is tomorrow.

Lois: Chloe's birthday that will explain his mood all week that probably why he took this vacation now.

(Oliver, Victor, and Pete all joined the girl to remember Chloe. Then the girls headed to the rooms to put the dresses up.)

The girls came out and everyone left for Smallville. They took the next three hours to get the farm. Once they got there all three girls ran to give Martha a hug and then helped her with dinner. The guys grabbed the bags and followed in the house. Once they guys put the bags in the rooms and then they all went over to sit at the table for dinner. It was a good night to celebrate the engagement and Martha was happy to have the company after Clark left with Elizabeth three days ago. She noticed the look on Lois face and wondered what is going on.

After dinner in Smallville the guys went out the barn loft to help with some chores at the farm. The ladies stayed in talking with Martha and the first thing to get out was Martha noticing the look on Lois's face at dinner. So Martha spoke addressing the issue.

Martha: Lois are you ok I noticed you are a little sad.

Lois: Yeah I am just missing Chloe that is all.

Martha: Tomorrow is her birthday and I figured you guys might want to stay here to remember her.

Lucy: You make it sound like she dead.

Martha: Sorry that was not my intention I know she just moved on with her life.

Lois: It doesn't help that she heard about the engagement and called leaving a message.

Martha: When did this happen and how did she know?

Lois: Three days ago and I don't know how she did know but it must mean she is in the states.

(Martha just sipped her coffee with a shocked look on her face. Martha wondered if the call was some sort of sign because Elizabeth showed up around that time.)

Lois: Martha is everything ok?

Martha: I just wondered if two incidents were connected somehow.

Lana: What incident?

Martha: Well three days ago I had an interesting encounter with a spaceship breaking the atmosphere.

(Just then the men came in and to listen as Martha explained.)

Martha: Get all the chores done?

Oliver: Yeah now I have more appreciation for Clark and his abilities. Sorry for the interruption but what were you saying?

Martha: It ok and thanks about the chores. Anyway I was wondering if two incidents were connected. As I was saying about the spaceship it landed in the field and so naturally I went to check it out. I found a woman in the ship Dr. Elizabeth Weir who happens to be my old college roommate.

Lucy: Also Chloe aunt from her dad's side.

Lana: But I thought she was the woman that went missing nine years ago.

Oliver: Yeah I read that too. No one would go into details about it but if it was her how she end up coming in an alien ship

Martha: That I can't tell you because it military but what I can say it was Kara that helped her.

Lois: Well those two always did seem alike I wonder about the connection too.

Victor: All we can do is wait and see if have faith the she will come back.

Lucy: Yeah but it time to celebrate with Lois's wedding coming up.

(They all sat around sharing more stories until bed. When it was time for bed Martha said goodnight and the rest split up to the rooms for the night. Oliver took Lois and Pete with Lana. They left Victor with Lucy to talk he wanted to ask Lucy something. So they went outside and Victor took Lucy to the loft to talk.)

Victor: Lucy you have been the best thing in my life since I lost my last girlfriend and I don't want to lose you. So Lucy Lane will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Lucy: Victor since I got my life back in order you have been there and yes I be honored to be your wife.

(Victor put the ring on the finger and kissed her then they headed in to bed.)

So it was a peaceful night for sleep. The next morning they all got up the men tended to the chores. While the women went into the kitchen and Lucy told them the news. Finally they all had breakfast.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and yes I put Victor and Lucy together I thought they make a cute couple. Enjoy and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 4

_Chapter 4: Coast of California 2015_

Elizabeth and Clark took their seats next to Richard and waited for the others to sit down in the conference room. Then one last person joined them sitting right next to Rodney not realizing that Elizabeth sat in the room. Elizabeth just smiled and waited for Katie Brown to realize she was sitting in the room. It took about two minutes after Katie to sit down to look up and see the face of Dr. Weir she was just as shocked as the others in the room.

Elizabeth: Richard is there anymore surprise guest coming or is this all

Richard: It all who joining us. I guess since everyone in here is speechless you can start.

Elizabeth: Right start well after I was taken by the replicators to save John and the team Oberoth went straight work. First he blocked my energy signature so the Deadalus could not been me up right away. Second he took me to a back room to probe my mind to get information on where Atlantis is. He did not know that I had no idea where you land I still had the information from the first planet that we planned on. Oberoth had some of his men check out the planet that Atlantis was originally going to but when intel came back that Atlantis was not there he was not happy. However he still used me to lure Atlantis out. Then when the clone you ran into happened but by that time some rebel replicator were looking for peace so they can gain accession like their creators. So they hatched a plan to get me away from Oberoth torture. I got away on a ship that made me captain just in time you guys sent in Fran to wipe out the replicator planet. Good job by the way.

John: If you were on a ship why didn't you come back to Atlantis?

Elizabeth: I would have if I was still not considered threat and that we were at war with the Wraith which would have lead them to Atlantis. So we kept fighting the Wraith as a distraction it took two years for us to fight enough of the Wraith not to be a threat anymore. Over the next year we gathered intel so I guess the rumors were true that Atlantis made it back to Earth.

John: What about the energy entity the claimed to be you but reconstructed yourself in Fran body?

Elizabeth: That was just another decoy formed by the rebel section of Asgard you ran into. As for the other aliens species we ran into there was some good technological advanced ones. So we were free to explore the galaxy so the replicators can focus more on accession but we miscalculated a Wraith ship and attacked the ship it went down.

Chloe: Aunt Elizabeth this sounds all nice but why is Clark Kent with you?

Elizabeth: That I am getting to Chloe. When the ship went down and broke through the atmosphere of this planet with a red sun. When the ship broke the atmosphere the replicators were disassemble and somehow I survived. The only thing I can think of is the replicator side was inert but as for the human side I think it saved me. I was found unconscious by I blond young woman who took me back to her place and healed me. She used a piece of technology to rid me of the nanites. She waited until I healed and told me of her race and apparently the planet I was on was settled by the Kryptonians.

Chloe: The name of the woman who found you is?

Elizabeth: Kara Zor-El the cousin of Kal-El otherwise known to this world as Clark Kent or Superman in his hero ego. That is why he is here because Kara must have programmed the ship to land in Smallville and Martha Kent found me. Don't worry about precaution Richard she did raise Clark and she is good at keeping secret and she was my favorite college roommate.

John: Well you are still full of surprises Elizabeth and we missed you.

Elizabeth: I missed you all too. Now when did Aiden come back and I thought Carson was dead.

Carson: I am clone of Carson who was made by Michael so I had no memory of things that happened for the past two years before Atlantis found me. I was put in stasis as my body was breaking down but Dr. Keller found a way so now I am perfectly healthy here I am.

Aiden: As for me it was Teyla who found me after she went back to visit her people in the Pegasus Galaxy with Kanaan and Toren. It was only by chance and the Wraith were attacking the planet Kanaan was killed leaving Teyla and Toren in safety I found them and took them back to the planet I was stationed at. I didn't get the Wraith drug but my concern was for Teyla and Toren so I did what I can to fight the addiction and with help from Teyla I did. When the Deadalus found us I requested permission to come back. So here I am and Teyla and I are married.

Elizabeth: This has been a day full of surprises and it good to see you all.

Richard: Well since we are all done sharing stories why don't we head out and Elizabeth and Clark will be shown where they are staying.

John: Richard if you don't mind I like to stay behind and talk to Elizabeth more.

Richard: Sure John. Come on Clark I will take you.

Clark: Thank you Richard and Chloe it good to see you again.

(Then Clark walked by Chloe to follow Richard. Chloe was still speechless not knowing what to say.)

Chloe stayed behind with John and Elizabeth. She watched Clark leaving not knowing what to say but happy that he was respecting her wishes by staying away. She knew he was here because of her aunt but that was it. Deep down she still cared for him that was not enough in the end. Finally Elizabeth came over to talk to her.

Elizabeth walked over and gave Chloe a big hug excited to see her. Chloe had missed her aunt over the years and when she heard she was missing in action it was just another family member gone. Least of all Chloe did not expect Elizabeth to come back with the one thing in her past that was so hard to give up she did it for the greater good. Elizabeth could not imagine what is going on in her niece's mind but she knew what she felt and was not going to lose John again or any of her friends. So she gave Chloe something that Kara gave her and a letter that was written to her. John just stood back watched the scene.

Elizabeth: Chloe I have something for you that Kara gave me. She when she first came out of suspended animation that you made her feel so welcome in Kryptonian tradition she had these made for you.

(Elizabeth reached around her neck and took off the dog tag one side had the symbol of the house and the other side had what it means.)

Chloe: I recognize something like this it's what they were to reminds them of their heritage.

Elizabeth: Yes and when Kara had this made she traced a line back to you last name in Kryptonian and thought that you deserved this honor.

Chloe: Thanks Elizabeth I glad Kara remember me.

Elizabeth: Listen Chloe I don't know what happened between you and Clark but he meant what he said. He is a good man don't let this rift keep you two apart. Oh here is a letter from Kara that she wanted to give you.

(Chloe gave her one last hug and then left Elizabeth and John alone to talk.)  
Elizabeth: John you don't know how long I waited for this moment?

John: I can't imagine what you went through but I never gave up hope that you were alive. Even when I was constantly told you were dead.

Elizabeth: John I love you and have for a long time and I promised if I ever made it back that I would tell you.

John: I love you too 'Lizabeth.

(Then they kissed just staying in each other's arms before heading out hand in hand.)

They headed down the halls and noticed that the others were waiting for them. Elizabeth got reacquainted with her friends while Chloe went into to her lab for hiding. Clark was shown his quarters and was floating over the balcony a little bit. He was thinking what he was going to do about Chloe's birthday tomorrow just drop off and go explore the city on his own. He figured that because unless he was invited he will not stay where he is not welcome. Clark floated to the ground went into the room to get some sleep for the first full day of his vacation.

The next morning they all got up especially the birthday girl Chloe Sullivan. Chloe was a little hesitant coming out of her room today because Clark was here but she was just keeping his distance. So she figured she read the letter that Kara wrote to her. So she opened the letter.

_--Chloe, I wanted to thank you again for all the help you gave me on Earth with the identity. Now that I am here with your aunt and she reminds me so much of you. She did tell me you are her favorite so I am returning her safely. Chloe your destiny is tied to Krypton in more ways than one. You will always be considered a dear friend to me. Cherish this gift I give you I know you will. Kara--_

(Chloe closed the letter not knowing what to think. She also wondered what was meant by her destiny being tied to Krypton. Anyway she had a celebration to get ready for. Meanwhile in Clark's room he got up like any other mundane day but did not have to put on his Superman suit. He enjoyed the sunshine of day before putting on a blue kryptonite ring. He put it on to be normal for once in his life because he was alone and wanted to feel things. Clark got Chloe's present and knew where she was so he put the present outside the door and then went to explore the city on his own. As he was walking through the halls he bumped into Dr. Jennifer Keller who was heading to Chloe's room.)

Clark: Oh I sorry about that. Here let me help you with that.

Jennifer: It quite alright I should pay more attention Clark by the way I am Jennifer.

Clark: It nice to put a name with such a pretty face. Are you heading to Chloe's?

Jennifer: Thanks for the compliment and yes I heading to pick up the birthday girl.

Clark: Well have fun I'll be around.

(Clark walked off and Jennifer had to wonder what that was about. So she figured she ask the birthday girl. Jennifer noticed some tension between the two yesterday and wondered what happened. Two minutes after bumping into Clark she made it to Chloe's door noticing the present sitting outside. So she picked it up and knocked waiting for Chloe to answer. Chloe finally answered and let her in.)

Chloe: Just give me a minute I'll be ready to go. What with the early present?

Jennifer: Oh this is not from me but from Clark. I bumped into him on my way here.

Chloe: Same old Clark not paying attention.

Jennifer: It was more my fault I was not paying attention was still thinking about Ronon.

Chloe: You know what you remind me more of my cousin then anything. Anyway what did Clark say?

Jennifer: He said he was just going to be around. Chloe I don't want to push but I noticed some tension between you two yesterday what happened?

Chloe: Remember what I told you four days ago?

Jennifer: About the power. Oh I just realized he is the one best friend you used to talk about.

Chloe: Yep. I just surprised he remembers my birthday that all.

Jennifer: He still cares for you so do you want to open it.

(Chloe went over sat down next to Jennifer opening her present. She noticed it was a book with the Torch and Daily Planet symbol. So she flipped the pages and noticed these are all article she wrote for both newspapers bound in one collectable edition.)

Chloe: Wow…he kept all these I can't believe it.

Jennifer: What are these?

Chloe: They are all the articles I wrote for the high school newspaper and the little time I was at the Daily Planet.

Jennifer: Wow…he obviously was proud of you and cared for you more than you know.

Chloe: Yeah but past is the past lets go enjoy party.

(They headed out of the room after Chloe put the book on the bed not noticing the letter sticking out on the edge. Meanwhile Clark was enjoying the view outside walking around the city. That where Elizabeth found him wondering why he not going to the party.)

Elizabeth: Clark there you are I was looking for you?

Clark: You found me why aren't you at the party?

Elizabeth: I was wondering the same about you?

Clark: I am just giving Chloe her space like she wanted.

Elizabeth: I understand let me know if you need anything I'll be at the party.

(Clark just let Elizabeth leave and went back to enjoying the sunshine. Ten minutes later Clark was joined by the one person he thought never speak to him again.)

Chloe: Clark thanks for the present.

Clark: Your welcome Chloe and I had that made for you a while back.

Chloe: You kept it all this time. Listen Clark I have missed you and proud of you as Superman.

Clark: Thanks Chloe I missed you to and I know there is no excuse for my behavior so I am sorry you got hurt. Look you should head back to your party.

Chloe: Clark your welcome if you want to come in.

(Chloe left Clark but he still was not sure if he should go because something did not feel right. He contemplated for a few more minutes then went in to go get to know other people. An hour later Clark was drunker than he ever been but still having a good time. Then drunken Major Lorne started a fight with him and Clark passed out. John took Lorne back to his quarters to cool off but for Clark Chloe asked Ronon if he could take him back to his quarters. Ronon and Jennifer left Clark and Chloe back in her quarters and then Chloe noticed why Clark passed out the ring on his figure. So she took it off waitng for Clark to wake up. That when Chloe noticed the letter sticking out of her present. So she picked it up and opened read it.)

_--Chloe, I can't express how much I miss you but I made more mistakes then I understand if you don't want to talk to me again. There are some things you need to know first that last year you were around was not me it was an alien entity posing as me. I was still stuck underground with Doomsday Beast. Second I would never abandon you when you needed me I sorry about Jimmy and I could have been there I would have been. Third you may not believe me but I love you and am sorry I realized it too late. If our friendship can never be the way it was just know I am always around. I am sorry you said to the entity that you never wanted to see me again so I understand if you want to keep your distance. Clark—_

(Chloe closed the letter to see that Clark finally had woken up.)

Chloe: I am still mad but not for the past why did you think a blue kryptonite ring?

Clark: I guess I just wanted to feel normal after all the pressure I get as Superman.

Chloe: Or could it be that you are in your mopy mode again.

Clark: Maybe but when I came back from being underground I lost everything so I did the best to move on. Oliver told me what happened with you so I respect your wishes not seeing me again.

Chloe: Like you said it was not you and I should have figured it out with all the black that the entity wore. I had my issues to deal with.

Clark: Listen Chloe I not asking you to give me an easy chance to be back in your life but I like to earn that again. Next week is Lois's wedding and I was wondering if you like to come with me?

Chloe: I will think about but Clark get some sleep because I know what hangovers will do to you.

(Clark just smiled and then got up to head to his room.)

Once Clark left her room she pondered things. She was surprised how much he has changed and how much he is the same. Things were never easy for them even with friendship did she want to go down that road again. The reason she said she think about things is that she has made a new life and new friends and now that her aunt is back she wanted to stick close to family. Then there was Lois too who the relationship was on a strain because of the entity. So she wanted to fix that relationship so she considered going to the wedding. She grabbed Clarks present not bothering to get out of her dress fell asleep holding the book and pondering what a crazy birthday it has been.

* * *

**Here is another update. Enjoy and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 5

_Chapter 5: AU Pegasus Galaxy 2014_

The next morning after Chloe's birthday Elizabeth Weir woke up next to John Sheppard but all they did was talk then fell asleep. Also she was nursing a big hangover but did not want to move because she finally with the man she loves and that is all that matters. Figuring John was not going to wake up soon she quietly slipped out of his arms grabbed her jacket before heading out to get something to eat. Once she was out of the room she noticed Chloe and Jennifer coming her way probably heading to the mess hall. So she decided to join them.

Elizabeth: So how is the birthday girl doing this morning?

Chloe: A little hung-over but otherwise doing fine. Also still mad about how Clark acted yesterday.

Jennifer: What do you think made him act that way?

(Chloe opened her hand to reveal the ring with the blue kryptonite strip in the middle.)

Chloe: This ring holds a form of his weakness that suppresses his abilities making act like a normal human.

Elizabeth: Oh Martha warned me something like this might happen.

Chloe: What he done it before. What is going on?

Elizabeth: Let's grabbed something to eat and I will explain to you two.

(They all headed to the mess hall and grabbed food heading to a table in the back corner. Then Elizabeth proceeded to explain. Meanwhile back in John's quarter he woke up to find Elizabeth gone but found a note she left for him. So he got out of bed and went to shower and change then he headed out running right into Clark.)

John: Hey Clark how you holding up?

Clark: John I just dealing with a huge hangover and headache.

John: I know what you mean man. If you don't mind me asking I could not help but notice the tension between you and Chloe what happened?

Clark: Just stupid kid stuff that things built up that tore us apart.

John: Listen from someone who knows don't ever give up on what could have been. I see that you two still care for each other.

Ronon: It seems that you two are as bad off as me this morning.

Clark: Telling me the hangover is killing my head.

John: Look I was about to get something to eat why don't you two join me and maybe we can find the girls.

(They all headed to the mess hall and found food. Sure enough they found the women in a corner eating and talking. So they all went over to join them but Clark was a little hesitant so he went over to another table to sit down. Sure enough he sat down at a table with Lorne.)

Evan: Look Clark I sorry about the eye yesterday.

Clark: It ok I deserved it anyway. Besides I lost the right to care about Chloe a long time ago.

Evan: Look I was just looking out for my friend too.

Clark: Like I said I was a jerk and have no right to act the way I did because we have long since parted ways.

(Just then Chloe came over to sit down next to Clark wondering what was going on with him.)

Chloe: Evan do you mind giving us time alone to talk.

Evan: Yeah I was just apologizing for the way I acted at the party Laura was not happy with me after that.

Chloe: I can imagine but you can tell your wife that everything is fine.

(Evan just went over and hugged Chloe and then headed out. Then Chloe turned to look at Clark and spoke.)

Chloe: So Clark you never did give me a straight answer on why you were wearing the ring.

Clark: Why do you care all of sudden it not like we have talked in years?  
Chloe: Because I never stopped caring about you even when we were not talking. Beside what my aunt told me that your mother told her that you not in good shape.

Clark: Yeah I have been worrying mom for a while only because I miss you but I lost that right a long time ago.

Chloe: I meant what I said everything I done good or bad has been for you. Listen I sorry for my shortness but I have a lot going on right now. To answer your question about Lois's wedding I love to go with you.

(Clark just hugged Chloe and then they headed out of the mess hall to start the day.)

All the while Elizabeth, John, Jennifer, and Ronon noticed the scene and were just happy to see that things maybe looking up for the two. Then Elizabeth and John followed the two out and noticed that Clark and Chloe were nowhere to be seen. So they figure they head to Chloe's lab see if they went back there to talk some more. When they walked in John and Elizabeth noticed something was off and also noticed a Quantum Mirror and this can only mean one thing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Quantum Mirror Clark and Chloe noticed that something was not right. The first thing Chloe noticed is that they were not on Atlantis anymore but it looked like Stargate Command. The second thing she noticed was that Clark seemed passed out and he never did that. So Chloe got up and dragged Clark over to a storage closet and waited for him to wake up. Clark finally woke up noticing Chloe was holding him.

Clark: Chloe where are we?

Chloe: Clark I think we are in an alternate reality.

Clark: What how did this happen and usually I am the one that get sent to alternate timelines or parallel universes?

Chloe: You be surprised how often this happens since I have been working for Atlantis. Speaking of how we got here remember the mirror in my office. Well that what you call a Quantum Mirror that sends people to an alternate reality.

Clark: Well if that true can you explain to me how I passed out once on the other side?

Chloe: Not really. First we got to figure out what we are going to do.

(Just then the door opened revealing alternate versions of Vala Mal Doran Jackson and Daniel Jackson. Vala was the first one to speak.)

Vala: Who are you two?

Daniel: Wait you two would not happen to be Clark Kent and Lois Lane from the Daily Planet but how did you get here?

Clark: Well if we can go someplace to talk in private we explain.

(Clark got up and then helped Chloe up. Once outside the closet Vala and Daniel took them to a conference room letting them explain.)

Chloe: First off you got his name right but sadly you called me by my cousin's name my real name is Chloe Sullivan. I know who you two are Vala Mal Doran Jackson and Daniel Jackson.

Daniel: I thought I read something that said Chloe Sullivan had died a long time ago. How did you know who we are?  
Chloe: That because we are from an alternate reality we must have gotten pulled through the Quantum Mirror. I worked with you for five years now and I know all about the Stargate Program and Atlantis. Clark was just shown this world a week ago when Dr. Elizabeth Weir showed up in Smallville, Kansas.

Vala: Chloe Dr. Elizabeth Weir is still missing in this world.

Chloe: Vala I know my aunt is not missing and I know right where see is.

Clark: I know Chloe is speaking the truth I am the one who brought her back to Atlantis.

Daniel: Back to Atlantis is the Pegasus Galaxy where they been for the last two years.

Chloe: So Atlantis made it back to the Pegasus Galaxy and how did they convince the IOA to do it?

Vala: It was General Jack O'Neill and his wife General Sam Carter-O'Neill who convinced the IOA to let them get back.

Clark: Even in this reality they are quite the team when it comes to these matters. Look how are we going to get back to our reality?

Daniel: If it is true you know where Dr. Weir is we can't get you back until we contact Altantis. There is also one more thing to not arouse suspicions you two have to get married.

Chloe: Excuse me married why?

Daniel: Because in this reality Clark Kent and Lois Lane Kent are married. Sorry Chloe I have seen a picture of Lois and she is you. Look I don't know what your relationship status is but if you want to get back home you need to decide what to do.

(Vala and Daniel left them to talk.)

Clark: Chloe I know this is kind of sudden but what choice do we have if we want to get back.

Chloe: Clark I understand and it looks like they won't let us back if we don't help them find my aunt in this reality. Just my concern is if we get married what will we do when we get back to our reality?

Clark: Chloe we can have this marriage annulled once we get back like it never happened.

Chloe: If that really what you want to happen.

Clark: Chloe it not what I want to happen but I don't want to be where you are not happy.

Chloe: Clark what makes you think, I not happy yes I may have been initially shocked when you came back into my life. Right now you could not have better timing because I need you in my life again.

Clark: What do you mean?

Chloe: Just before you came back I was on a mission and had to save John's life. My power has come back.

Clark: What I thought that was gone?

Chloe: That's what I thought too. However it just seems that Brainiac suppressed it but made some changes the side effects are gone.

Clark: If the side effects are gone what does that mean?

Chloe: I don't know but Kara gave me a clue when she gave my aunt this necklace to give to me.

(Clark looked at the necklace and noticed it was one of Kryptonian origin.)

Clark: Chloe you know what this means?

Chloe: No that where I was hoping you help out.

Clark: It means you are tied to the Kandorians of Krypton and that why you were not harmed by any of them.

Chloe: Really come on we need to give them an answer when they come back in.

Clark: Let me do this right then. (Clark got down on one knee) Chloe Ann Sullivan ever since we met our friendship has stand the test of time so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Chloe: Yes Clark Jerome Kent I will marry you.

(Clark reached into his pocket to take out a ring.)

Clark: Chloe my mom gave this to me a long time ago it was the ring my father gave my mother when they got engaged. When she gave it to me she said give it to the person I will spend the rest of my life with so I give it to you.

(He put the ring on her finger and then kissed her. They waited for Daniel and Vala to come back in to give their answer.)

They gave them their answer saying they will get married. So the ceremony was held in a little chapel on base and then it was time to contact the IOA and let them know what is going on. They got a hold of the IOA and Clark and Chloe filled them in on what is going on.

Meanwhile, in the Pegasus Galaxy on Atlantis Richard and John where in the office going over some reports when a call from Stargate Command came. John ran out wondering what was going on and Richard was not too far behind. Richard spoke to the technician.

Richard: Chuck what is going on?

Chuck: We are getting a call from General Carter-O'Neill from Stargate Command.

John: Well what does she want?

Richard: Patch them through.

(Chuck patched them through and waited for answer.)

Sam: Richard and John it good to see you but I have some news for you.

John: What is the news?

Sam: Well it seems we got some new on where Dr. Elizabeth Weir whereabouts.

Richard: She is dead.

Chloe: Look I know you two haven't met me but my name is Chloe Sullivan-Kent who happens to be Dr. Elizabeth Weir niece from another reality where Dr. Elizabeth Weir has shown up.

Clark: Look I am Clark Kent her husband and I can attest to that what my wife speaks it true. We also happen to have the address of the planet. We are willing to help you get her back so we can go back to our reality.

John: Richard look if what they are saying it is true it worth a shot.

Richard: All right send them through. So we can get our friend out of the hands of the enemy.

(At Stargate Command Clark and Chloe said there goodbye stepping through the gate.)

Once on the other side Clark and Chloe made it through. Since it was night they were showed to the quarters. The funny thing was is the guest quarters where the one Chloe had back on her Atlantis. However the odd thing was now she had a new husband to share it with. So it was their honeymoon night having worked things out earlier they celebrated the night as any new married couple by making love as husband and wife. Finally they fell asleep and the next morning everybody got to work.

* * *

**Here is a new update so read and enjoy. Review Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 6

_Chapter 6: AU New Krypton 2014_

It was the next morning in the alternate reality and Chloe awoke to sunshine and kisses on her back shoulder. She could not believe that she married Clark and let alone in another galaxy in this reality. So she did not want to move just enjoy being in her new husbands arms but they had work to do. Turning over she gave him a kiss on the lips and then spoke.

Chloe: If this is a dream I don't want to wake up?

Clark: Trust me it is not a dream but it true we are in the alternate reality. Speaking of which what are we going to do about our marriage license when we get home?

Chloe: Nothing I got it taken care of since we are a year ahead in our reality I talked to Jack and he made the necessary changes.

Clark: How I get so lucky in having you?

Chloe: Well I could say the same about you. Anyway we better get to work so we can get home.

(Clark kissed her one last time and then got up to take a shower but Chloe stopped him because she wanted to join him. So half an hour later they were ready and headed out to the mess hall. Once in the mess hall they got their food and joined the others to see what is going on.)

John: So let's say I believe you know where Elizabeth is and you two are who you say you are how do we approach getting her back?

Chloe: John you're still the same in this reality than in ours trust me I do know where she is.

Clark: Yeah I would not mess with my wife if I were you. Look us in this universe have no clue about the Stargate Program and Atlantis but we just want to get home.

Teyla: What is your tie to Dr. Elizabeth Weir?

Chloe: Well in my universe she is my aunt meaning my father's sister.

Rodney: Why the different last name then?  
Chloe: They had the same mother but not father.

John: So half siblings then but you act so much like her.

Clark: That is because they were close growing up. Listen I know you are skeptical but we have been through a lot of skeptical things in our life. We just want to get home that all and if it brings back your Dr. Weir to do it we are willing to do it.

John: We just have been tricked before into thinking she is alive twice.

Chloe: That what the replicators made you guys think and she is alive and safe. Trust me I would not believe it myself if she was not the one telling me.

Teyla: For some strange reason I think we should believe her John.

John: I can see it in her eyes. Once we are done with breakfast we will get started and find her.

(They all finished breakfast talking about things and then got to work.)

It took them two hours later to go through the briefing and then get ready to go through the gate. They had to go in a puddle jumper because the gate was in space outside the planet. So they waited to get clearance to go onto the planet. So it may take a while so they waited for a response.

Meanwhile back in Clark and Chloe's reality everyone were trying to figure out what they were going to do to get their friends back. So Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Jennifer Keller, Maj. Laura Cadman-Lorne, Lt. Col. Evan Lorne, Teyla and Aiden Ford, and Ronon Dex were all gathered in the lab figuring out what to do. It was Ronon who first spoke.

Ronon: What did SG-1 do when they ran into a problem like this?

Elizabeth: From what I read in the reports is they had to wait it out. My concern is that if they run into their counterparts they will disappear after too long.

John: What if they don't run into their counterparts?

Elizabeth: I guess they could survive longer but it all up to chance. Besides if I know my niece she will not give up that easily.

John: True with that Chloe was always a force to be reckoned with.

Jennifer: You're telling me she got herself into just as much trouble as John did on missions.

John: Hey that is true but I can't imagine what she was like as a teenager.

Elizabeth: From what Martha Kent told me she was just as bad dragging her son into it.

Teyla: Speaking of which I hope things are going well for them and they worked out their issues because they are trapped together.

(Elizabeth just looked at John and noticed that look on his face.)

Elizabeth: John what going on?

John: I am just thinking that Clark could have not come at a better time for Chloe.

Jennifer: I think I know what John means she's going to need him now more than ever.

John: Let's just say something came back that helped her save my life.

Elizabeth: This could be what ties her to the Kryptonians.

Teyla: I don't know much about this but I did sense something unique about her let's just hope they get back safe.

(With that everybody left the lab but John and Elizabeth.)

John and Elizabeth sat there just talking about Chloe. Elizabeth asked John what went on while she was gone. In turn Elizabeth told him about the things she experienced while with the replicators and Kryptonians. She also shared that what she knew about the rumors of Atlantis in the galaxy. One last thing she wanted to know is what about his past. Finally John opened up to her told her about his life.

Meanwhile back in the alternate reality everyone was sitting in the puddle jumper waiting for them to be recognized by this new planet. On the planet in home base Kara noticed something out of the ordinary. Kara motioned for Elizabeth to come over to see what was going on. So Elizabeth did and she could not believe what she was seeing. Kara spoke to her figuring out what was going on in her brain.

Kara: Elizabeth I know that look you recognize it.

Elizabeth: Yeah I do Kara but it can't be them can it?

Kara: Well there is only one way to find out is making contact to them.

Elizabeth: I wonder how long they have been sitting out there waiting for some kind of response.

(Kara just smiled and picked up the comlink.)

Kara: Unidentified ship, please identify yourselves?

(Clark instantly recognized as his cousins but let John speak.)

John: This is Col. John Sheppard of the Ancient City of Atlantis and we got some intel that you have a member of our team.

Kara: This is Kara Zor-El of New Krypton and your intel is right I assume you are here for Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

John: Yes that is right are we cleared to land.

Kara: You are cleared to land.

(Kara put down the comlink and then looked at Elizabeth not believing what she heard.)

Elizabeth: I wonder how they found me.

Kara: I don't know but I sensed some other people on the ship too.

(They headed outside the base and waited until the jumper landed. Five minutes later the jumper landed as soon as it landed John saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw them coming toward the jumper herself. Then Kara saw two people she never expected to see again.)

Elizabeth: John it is you but how did you find me?

Chloe: I think I can help with that.

Elizabeth: My niece Chloe but how did you know?

Chloe: Well that answers my question that I am your niece in this reality too. Well to answer your question I knew because a couple of days ago in my reality you showed up on Atlantis.

Elizabeth: Ok that explains it. Anyway it is good to see you all even if you are my niece from another reality. By the way who is this handsome young man with you?

Clark: My name is Clark Kent and I just so happen to be this Chloe's husband.

Kara: Well Kal I knew it was only a matter of time for you to realize she is the one.

Elizabeth: Wait did you just say Kent as in Martha Clark and Jonathan Kent?

Clark: Yes I did I guess you and my mom were roommate in college too. As for Kara yes I finally realized it.

Kara: How did Jimmy take it?

Chloe: The Jimmy in my reality is dead because of a mistake I made and he was my first husband but I know he would be happy for us.

Clark: Yes he would. Anyway I guess now that we found you we can finally get home.

John: We did make a promise thanks for finding our friend.

Chloe: No problem and Aunt Elizabeth when you get back look me up.

Elizabeth: Yeah I will but should I tell her about this?  
Chloe: If she anything like me she will take it well. Also her husband would like to know that his cousin is safe too.

(With that they all loaded into the jumper including Kara to form a new alliance.)

Once back Richard had Elizabeth checked out in the infirmary for any trace of nanites. She was cleared by Dr. Keller and they all went in for a debriefing. All during this time John did not leave Elizabeth side while Kara filled them in on an alliance with the Kryptonians. Then finally Chloe and Clark were sent back to Stargate Command to head back to the Quantum Mirror to go home. They said goodbye to that John and Elizabeth and stepped through the mirror to see their John and Elizabeth waiting for them. Elizabeth gave Chloe a hug and noticed the ring on her finger wanting an explanation. So Chloe and Clark gave them the truthful answer and what happened in the alternate reality.

* * *

**Here is another great update of this crossover story. Enjoy and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 7

_Chapter 7: Clock Tower, Metropolis 2015_

Lois Lane awoke to the sun shining through the window of her and Oliver's room. It had been an interesting few days first getting the random message from her cousin. Second Clark Kent her partner said that he was going on vacation and leaving the city in the hands of rest of the Justice League. Finally she got a call from the priest saying they had a cancelation so she had a decision to move up the wedding. All of a sudden she was brought out her thoughts when the person next to her stirred.

Oliver: Lois what are you think about?

Lois: Ollie just the last few days and how strange it has been.

Oliver: The weird things have got me a little unnerved. Anyway I wish we were able to find Chloe because I know how much you want her at the wedding.

Lois: Me too but it looks like things are not going to go on our way in this one. Ollie I was thinking it over last night and I say why not move up the wedding to tomorrow?

Oliver: I agree. I just texted Clark to let him know that we moved it up and you can call the priest.

(Oliver gave Lois a kiss and then went to do his thing. Lois waited a few minutes after him and made the call to the priest. Meanwhile back on Atlantis Clark awoke to the sound of his cell phone going off with a text. He also found that his wife had gotten up earlier and must be getting some food and coffee. So he checked his phone.)

_--Clark, Lois and I had a change of plans when it comes to the wedding. The wedding is tomorrow so hope to see you there best man. Oliver—_

(Clark just smiled and replied back.)

_--Oliver, Tell Lois I see her tomorrow. Also I have a surprise guest coming with me. Clark—_

(In Metropolis Oliver read the message and laughed. Lois saw this and wondered what was going on.)

Lois: Hey Ollie what the laugh is about?

Oliver: I guess the vacation Clark is on has really relaxed him. Anyway he said he be there tomorrow and is bring a surprise guess.

Lois: Well that new for Smallville I guess he met someone while gone. So we see him tomorrow.

(Then they got ready for the day.)

Once outside they said the goodbyes and headed off to work. Lois got to the Daily Planet warn her friends a coworkers that the wedding is tomorrow. Oliver at work told the rest of the heroes what is going on with the wedding.

Meanwhile back on Atlantis Chloe was sitting in the mess hall enjoying her coffee for some free time from her husband. She figured that Clark had been working so hard as Superman and reporter he needed his rest. She was brought out of her thoughts when she was joined by three others at the table. Laura Cadman-Lorne, Amelia Banks-Beckett, and Jennifer Keller came all over to find out what happened. Then it was Laura who noticed the ring on her finger.

Laura: So what Elizabeth told Lorne this morning is true you are married to the new guest?

Jennifer: What I thought you two were not talking?

Amelia: Yeah I remember the tension in the room when he came.

Chloe: We worked things out besides turns out it was not him that pushed me away.

Jennifer: What do you mean?

Amelia: Yeah I like to know?

Chloe: Well you see the Clark Kent you see that day was not the same Clark Kent I said to leave me alone.

Laura: Then why was he acting so strange at your birthday party?  
Chloe: That was just Clark being his self the one I grew up with. You see Laura if he hadn't been wearing a form of his weakness your husband would have broke his hand or even worse.

Laura: Yeah I am still mad at Evan for the way he acted I wish he would have broken his hand at the point.

(Just then Clark walked in spotting Chloe with the girls. So he went to get something eat and joined the ladies. Clark gave a kiss to his wife and sat down.)

Clark: Ladies and Jennifer it good to see you again.

Jennifer: Morning Clark.

Laura: I am Laura the wife of Evan who punched you.

Clark: Well it nice to put the name with a face.

Amelia: I am Amelia you saw me in the room when Elizabeth came back.

Clark: Well I will say what I said to Jennifer the other day it nice to put a name with a pretty face.

Chloe: You are a charmer Clark. Anyway what are you doing up I thought you sleep more?

Clark: I got woken up by my phone and besides I am still a farmer's son.

Chloe: Right I was the city's girl so I could sleep through anything. What was the call about?

Clark: Oliver texted me and said that your cousin has moved up the wedding.

Chloe: Really to when?

Clark: Tomorrow.

Laura: Wait it your cousin that my cousin is marrying.

Amelia: I have to agree with Laura on this one he is my cousin too.

Chloe: You mean Oliver is related to you two.

Laura: Through his mother's side.

Amelia: Through his father's side.

Chloe: Great I been working with you two for five years and had no clue that you were related to my ex-boyfriend who happens to be a billionaire.

Amelia: Oh you're that Chloe Sullivan that he told me about in a letter a while back. That must mean you're the cousin of Lois Lane also another one of his exes.

Laura: Who just to be marrying.

Jennifer: Wow Chloe you weren't kidding your life is one crazy thing after another.

Chloe: I know well it just my life. Did you get back to Ollie?  
Clark: Yes told him I have a surprise.

Chloe: Really I guess Lois will be surprise.

Laura: Clark do you happen to have you cell phone.

Clark: Yeah why?  
Amelia: I think I know what she has in mind because I thinking the same thing too.

Chloe: Clark I listen to them beside I think it be have them with us.

Clark: Sure why not.

(Clark gives Laura the phone and Amelia looks over to it and they text Oliver.)

Laura: Thanks Clark I have not seen him in years and now I need to go tell Evan to start packing.

Amelia: Think I tell Carson too and see you when ready to leave.

(They smiled as they left. Clark just looked over at Chloe wondering what happened.)

Clark: Chlo what just happened?

Chloe: Clark you remember when Lois, Lana and I used to get together.

Clark: Oh yeah. Laura did remind of Lois and Amelia is like Lana. Anyway I guess it will be fun with more people coming.

Jennifer: When you guys get back I want to hear everything.

(Then Jennifer left to find Ronon and tell him what is going on.)

Clark: She kind of reminds me of a female Pete in some respects.

Chloe: So you see in some respect I did not miss my life in past because I just found it here. Anyway we better pack got any idea where we will stay when we get there?

Clark: After I texted Oliver back I called mom at the farm.

Chloe: That is a good place as any and I am sure she would not mind having a few more extras over.

Clark: Yeah I told her I have a guest coming over but did not tell her who. I wanted to surprise her with my new wife.

(Chloe just got up and kissed him. Then they headed to the room to pack.)

One hour later Clark and Chloe along with the others all were ready to go. They all stepped through the gate to the SGC. They were greeted by Sam and Jack O'Neill also Vala and Daniel Jackson before leaving to the SUV that the SGC provided for the trip. They all got into the SUV heading to the airport for Kansas. Two hours later they arrived in Metropolis Airport. Then they rented an SUV to head to the farm.

Three hours later they are on the Kent family farm. Evan, Laura, Carson, and Amelia all got out of the SUV noticing this beautiful site. Then Clark and Chloe got out getting the bags and headed into the house. Martha noticed all coming toward the house she was surprised when Clark said he was bringing four more people that looked mostly in the arm forces. The one that got her attention was the small brunette holding his hand as they were coming towards the house. Martha opened the door letting them in and then she noticed who Clark was holding hands with.

Martha: Oh my God Chloe is that you?

Chloe: Sure is Mrs. Kent it me in the flesh.

Martha: Well won't Lois be surprised tomorrow.

Chloe: That's the plan. Oh and Martha I like you to meet some friends of mine this is Laura and Evan Lorne also Amelia and Carson Beckett.

Martha: It is nice to meet you all well there is plenty of food so let's eat.

(They all sat down at the table to eat and Martha asked how Clark found Chloe.)

Martha: So Clark how did you find Chloe?  
Clark: Well when I was with Elizabeth heading back to the Stargate Command we found out that Atlantis was back on Earth.

Martha: So Chloe you have been working for the military.

Chloe: Yeah I have been working on Atlantis I could never give up saving the world just needed a clean break. Anyway I still was not talking to Clark when he came to Atlantis but then he told me that it was not him for the last year. So after that we got sent to an alternate reality but our counterparts were married so to keep from arising suspicion we got married. Then we helped their Atlantis find their Elizabeth so we could get home.

Clark: Yes mom it true we are married and it legitimate in this reality too.

Martha: Well welcome to the family Chloe I always felt you belong here. Anyway I take it the other four here work for Atlantis too.

Evan: Yes we do and you do understand that this must remain a secret.

Clark: I don't think you have to worry about my mother I am Superman by the way. That is as much as a secret as any.

Laura: Yeah I figure we can trust her she did take care of Dr. Weir when she came back. How do you know Dr. Weir by the way?

Martha: Oh I knew her before she became doctor she was my college roommate.

Chloe: Really you were my aunt college roommate how come I have never seen the pictures?

Clark: Because she really did not know you are related to each other.

Chloe: True beside Elizabeth probably would not want me to see them because she told me how crazy she was back then.

Martha: Yeah see was but you did always remind me of her. Anyway it getting late we can all head up to bed. Lois will be here in the morning. Just one question how are you four related to the wedding?  
Laura: Well Martha I am Oliver's cousin from his mother's side.

Amelia: I am Oliver's cousin from his father's side.

Chloe: Don't worry I have been working with them for five years and they never told me until this morning. I can't wait to see the look on Lois's face in the morning when she gets here.

(Martha just got up giving her a hug and then left the others to talk while she went to bed.)

Once everything was cleaned up they sat down to talk some more. Then it was time for them to all head off to bed. Clark offered his room to Laura and Evan and for Amelia and Carson had the guest room. As for Clark and Chloe they headed out to the loft to have some time to themselves and they fell asleep on the couch. So the next morning they woke up to the sun rising ready to face Lois for the wedding.

* * *

**Here is the latest update of this crossover. I recently bought the entire series of Stargate Atlantis so I watching my favorite episodes. Yes I figured that Oliver should have a connection to a couple of characters too. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 8

_Chapter 8: The Wedding in Metropolis_

Back on Atlantis Elizabeth Weir woke up to the sun shining through the window and her fiancé John Sheppard. That is right Elizabeth and John are engaged but they kept it a secret because it happened before the whole attack with the replicators. Now she wondering if John kept the Athosian pot that he had given her for her first birthday of Atlantis. So she waits for him to wake up finally after five minutes John opens his eyes to see Elizabeth had woken up.

John: How long have you been up 'Lizabeth?  
Elizabeth: Five minutes before you woke up John.

John: Always the early riser but I sense something else on your mind.

Elizabeth: Yeah I was wondering if you kept the Athosian jar you gave me.

John: Why?

Elizabeth: I hid something in it that meant something special to us.

(John got up walking over to the drawer where the jar was hidden. With the jar in his hand he headed back to the bed to give it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the jar and then opened it revealing the black box.)

John: Is that what I think it is?

Elizabeth: Yes John it is.

(John takes the box from Elizabeth's hand and got down on one knee.)

John: I guess this a good time as any to ask you again. Elizabeth Ann Weir will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Elizabeth: Yes John I will be honored.

(John put the ring back on her finger and they kissed. Still in each other's arms they pulled away and John asked.)

John: What made you think of the ring?

Elizabeth: Seeing my niece and her new husband two days ago got me thinking of it. Also seeing the clone of Carson brought back a lot of memories.

John: I know what you mean well should we tell the others?

Elizabeth: I think we should let's get some breakfast.

(They got up and changed then headed out. On the way they ran into Jennifer, Ronon, Teyla, Aiden, Toren, Katie, and Rodney. It was Jennifer who noticed the ring on Elizabeth's hand.)

Jennifer: Elizabeth is that what I think it is?

Elizabeth: Yes it is.

Teyla: You and John are engaged but when did it happen?

Elizabeth: Actually before I was taken by the replicators. It happened at Carson's Earth funeral that John and I went back too.

Katie: Really that explains the behavior between you two before the whole replicator mess.

John: We had plan on telling you all before the Apollo decided to take action.

Elizabeth: Yeah we did but other things took precedent. Speaking of which where is Chloe, Laura, and Carson.

Teyla: Well I for one is glad things have turned out the way they did.

Jennifer: It seems that Lois has decided to move up her wedding to today. Chloe went because of being Lois's cousin and it seems that Laura and Amelia Carson's wife are cousin to Oliver.

Elizabeth: Really man my nieces life sounds about as exciting as living in the Pegasus Galaxy. Well and knowing Lois it does not surprise me that she moved up the wedding. So can anyone tell me about Amelia she seems nice?

Jennifer: I will at breakfast let's get something to eat.

(They all headed to the mess hall for breakfast.)

Once everyone grabbed their food they sat down at to talk. They shared stories and Elizabeth was filled in on Amelia who some points reminded her of Laura. Katie and Rodney told her what happened to them over time but worked things out. Then one thing Elizabeth feared was that in a few days she was going to have to face the IOA.

Meanwhile back in Smallville Clark was woken up in the loft by two set of footsteps. He looks over to Chloe who is still asleep in his arms so he waited a little more before trying to wake her up. Also he figured that he could get Chloe up in enough time. Finally Lois made it up the steps in her usual manner and greeted him with the typical nickname.

Lois: Well Smallville welcome back from the vacation.

Lana: Clark your mom says that you have a surprise for Lois.

Lois: I walk into the house and find four people I do not know and discover two of them are my soon-to-be husband's cousins.

Clark: Pretty much they are the extra surprise.

(Just then Chloe had woken up to hearing the voices.)  
Chloe: Gee cuz I am the reason they are here.

Lois and Lana: (Unison) Chloe?

Chloe: (Had just popped her head up) in the flesh or so to speak.

Lane: Nice look.

Chloe: Thanks Lana and Lois nice to see you too.

Lois: How he find you?

Chloe: Long story but before we get into that I need coffee.

(Clark helped Chloe up and started heading to the house. Lana and Lois followed but noticed the ring on her finger and they wanted answers. Hey got into the house and noticed Martha with the others in the kitchen. Chloe grabbed her coffee and then spoke.)

Chloe: I take it you already met Laura Lorne and Amelia Beckett who are your husband's cousins.

Laura: Yeah we met them.

Lana: Chloe what has been going on?

Chloe: I can't much but I can say I been working for top secret military program for the last five years.

Lois: Really but I still mad at you for the other thing you were working for in secret with my soon to be husband.

Chloe: Listen Lois I did things back then that I was not proud of but it was to protect Clark secret. Don't worry the others know about Clark by the way my Aunt Elizabeth says congratulations.

Lois: I thought she was missing.

Clark: She was missing but showed up on the farm few days ago set by a relative.

Lana: Now that explains the unexpected vacation but still how did you find Chloe?

Lois: I really like to know and what with the ring?  
Chloe: You see when Elizabeth returned she took Clark with her and he ran into me. With the ring Clark and I are married.

Lois and Lana: (Unison) what?

Chloe: It is a long story but we don't have time for it now. Lois it your big day we should get going.

Clark: You know what I head up to meet Oliver because I am the best man. Evan and Carson care to join me?

Carson: I think that would be best leaving the women alone.

(Clark kissed Chloe and then headed out with Evan and Carson who did the same with their wives.)

The women watched them all leave and then Chloe was bombarded with hugs from Lois and Lana. Lois pulled away and went to get something a few minutes later she comes in with a bride's maid dress for her. Then she turned to Lana and asked a favor then Lois asked Chloe to be her maid of honor taking Lana's place. Chloe said she would and then with Martha they all headed out to the limousine provided by Queen Industries to head to the chapel in Metropolis.

Three hours later they arrived in Metropolis and it took another half an hour to the chapel. They had made it to the chapel before the men so it was easy to get Lois in without Oliver seeing her. Chloe was the last one in and that is when the men pulled up in their limo. Chloe looked back and smiled at Oliver and she also noticed Pete then she headed in. The men started come out of the limo and Oliver turned to Clark because he saw Chloe.

Oliver: So Clark you weren't kidding about Chloe being here today.

Clark: Would I kid about my wife.

Pete: Wife since when?

Clark: Long story I tell you at the reception.

Oliver: This is something I like to hear too and it about time man.

Pete: I have to agree with him.

Clark: Yeah, yeah but look we better get in there.

(They all headed in Evan and Carson saw their wives Laura and Amelia came over to see Oliver giving him a big hug. Then Evan, Laura, Carson, and Amelia all went in to find their seats. Oliver went to change with Clark. In the brides room Lana and Martha had left leaving Chloe and Lois alone.)

Lois: Chloe I so glad you made it I've missed you.

Chloe: Me too Lois look I want you to know my leaving had nothing to do with you.

Lois: Tell me it was not because of Clark.

Chloe: That was part of it but it was mostly my fault Lois I did something that risked everyone's lives and it got my husband killed. Yes before you say anything it involved Davis but now I regret it. Anyway it all in the past Lois and there is no use dwelling on it.

Lois: I say you got the man of your dreams out of it.

Chloe: Yeah I did and you are getting yours today. So got all the basics covered.

Lois: Mostly something old, something barrowed but as for something new I don't have.

(Chloe went over to get a small package and then gave it to Lois.)

Chloe: I think this should help.

(Lois took the package and opened it revealing a pair of earrings that are beautiful.)

Lois: Chloe these are beautiful where did you get them?

Chloe: A friend made them for me at a request when I found out about your wedding. Please don't ask me more because it is all part of the program I am working for.

(Lois just smiled and put them on then Lois and Chloe headed out to join the others. Lois's father turned to see them coming and was surprised to see his niece but gave her a hug. Then the music started for the ceremony to proceed. Lana was first, then Lucy, then Martha, then Chloe who Clark saw they smiled at each other, and finally Lois with her father. Then the ceremony started. Two hours later the ceremony ended and they all headed to the hotel for the reception. At the reception Lois and Oliver had a surprise for two people.)

Lois: Well my new husband and I talked it over and we would like to share this reception with family who recently got married themselves.

Oliver: So will Clark and Chloe Kent come join us at the table to start a night of fun.

(Clark took Chloe's hand they went over to join the bride and groom at the table for the reception.)

Three hours later the reception was over each bride having a dance with their fathers. It had just so happened that Gabe Sullivan showed up with his new wife to find his daughter at the wedding. He gave a beautiful toast to his daughter and then had a beautiful dance. Lois was having a wonderful time too then Lois and Oliver left for their honeymoon. As for Chloe, Laura, Amelia, Lana, Lucy, along with husbands and boyfriends they headed back to the farm. The next day Chloe, Laura, Amelia and their husbands had to head back to Atlantis. Chloe and Clark shared the story of their wedding to Lana and Pete so they could tell Lois and Oliver when they get back. Lana and Pete promised to keep everything a secret. That night they arrived back at Cheyenne Mountain Complex to stay the night.

* * *

**Here is the latest update of this crossover. I recently bought the entire series of Stargate Atlantis so I watching my favorite episodes. Yes I figured that Oliver should have a connection to a couple of characters too. Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 9

_Chapter 9: Facing the IOA_

Part A

John and Elizabeth had just been finishing packing up for the trip to Washington DC so Elizabeth could face the IOA and tell them about her ordeal. Now in the Gateroom they were just about to head out not before the gate activated and Clark and Chloe had returned. Elizabeth spotted Chloe and gave her a big hug and then Chloe had to inquire.

Chloe: Aunt Elizabeth what with the bags?

Elizabeth: Well it time for me to face the IOA.

Chloe: Good luck and I know what it is like to face them.

(Chloe noticed the ring as Elizabeth pulled back to grab her bags next to John.)

Elizabeth: I know that look yes John and I are engaged.

Chloe: Since when?

Elizabeth: It happened before the replicators attacked and we were going to tell our friends but the whole mess happened.

Chloe: I get it my unexpected marriage got you thinking of it again.

John: You're right about that Chloe but we don't have time to get into details because we better head out.

(Chloe could tell Elizabeth was about to protest but John silenced her with a kiss. Chloe just smiled and then her own husband grabbed her and kissed her the same way. Then John spoke after pulling away.)

John: Elizabeth I know you don't like them as much as I do but they have to see you are not a threat.

Elizabeth: I rather know what the wedding of Lois and Oliver was like?

Clark: We will tell you when you get back. It was interesting to say the least.

Chloe: Good luck.

(Then Elizabeth and John left. Afterwards Clark asked Chloe something.)

Clark: So what is so scary about the IOA?

Chloe: You know how Lex and Tess were it a bunch of people like that.

Clark: Oh now I get it speaking of which you need to know something.

Chloe: And what would that be?

Clark: That Lex and Tess got married last year. To top that all off they are the golden couple.

Chloe: I thought something was familiar about the new first couple. This is not good for Elizabeth and John when they go to Washington DC.

Clark: I agree but I sure they can handle it. Besides we got to focus on other things like you meteor power coming back.

Chloe: True they can handle it and about the meteor power I think it kind of works like the ancient gene that is used to operate this city. Here let me show you something.

(Chloe got out of his embrace but still holding his hand she headed toward the ancient room.)

Several hours' later Clark and Chloe came out discovering that the ancients are like the Kryptonians. In fact they discovered some Kryptonians ended up marrying some ancients on the Kryptonian rite of passage. Now they discover one of the families is related to Chloe that why her power is acting like the gene. Meanwhile John and Elizabeth decided to spend the night the Cheyenne Mountain complex before heading to Washington DC.

The next morning at SGC John and Elizabeth headed out to the mess hall for breakfast. Once they made it they noticed Sam, Jack and Megan O'Neill waiting for them. So they grabbed some food and headed over to join the family. Once they sat down they Jack spoke to them.

Jack: Dr. Weir I hear congratulations are in order.

Sam: Yeah I hear that too.

Elizabeth: Before you say anything yes it is true John and I are engaged in fact we were engaged before I got captured by the replicators.

Sam: Carson's funeral I take it.

Elizabeth: Yes it was his funeral.

John: Yeah and we were going tell everyone before the replicator incident and willing to take anything the IOA would dish out.

Jack: Yeah the IOA was not happy when we ended up getting married. So we are willing to stand up for you two if needs be.

Elizabeth: Thanks we might need it. Talking about marriage guess who now is married?

Sam: No they did not get married.

Elizabeth: Yes they did.

Jack: Who the heck is they?

Elizabeth: Sorry Jack you remember Clark Kent who came back with me. Well it just so happens that Clark and my niece Chloe Sullivan got married.

Sam: What I thought they were not talking.

Elizabeth: They weren't but shortly after we came it seems that Chloe was doing some research on a Quantum Mirror. Well they were pulled through the Quantum Mirror to a parallel universe that just so happens their counterparts were married and so they had to get married to not rise suspicion. If I know my niece she pulled so strings to make it legal in this reality too.

(Just then Daniel and Vala Jackson came to join them. Vala was surprised to see Elizabeth.)  
Vala: So it is true you are back Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Yeah I am back and it nice to see you Vala again.

Vala: What about the nanties in your system and what is with the ring?

Elizabeth: The nanities are gone and the ring John and I are engaged. I hear that you and Daniel got married.

Daniel: Yeah Vala and I got married a year ago. So John how is Chloe?

John: Married.

Daniel: Really when?

John: Well it seems that Elizabeth and Chloe are related and the guest that came back with Elizabeth is an old friend of hers.

Elizabeth: They had a falling out that is why Chloe went to get away from her life. Anyway they got into a situation with the Quantum Mirror they had to get married.

Vala: So the marriage is just not legal.

Elizabeth: Oh it is legal all right Chloe had some strings pulled with all your counterparts making it legal. Anyway it looks like they are really happy making this work.

Vala: Well good for her I always liked her. So you got any pictures of this husband of hers?

(Elizabeth pulled out her wallet and showed Vala his picture. Vala could not believe how lucky Chloe was with a handsome huband but then again she got lucky with Daniel.)

They sat around and talked some before Elizabeth and John had to head to the airport for Washington. Also they had discovered that a new president was elected wondering if that had any effect on the IOA. Before they even left for the airport Jack and Sam arranged for them to get married so the IOA would have a tougher time pulling them apart. Then afterwards they left the short ceremony John and Elizabeth said goodbye heading out to the airport.

Three hours they arrived only to be ambushed by the president and his security. They were blindfolded taken back into a hidden room in the White House waiting to face the new first family. One hour later Lex and Tess entered to face the new prisoners.

Lex: Take off the blindfolds of our guests.

(They were taken off and John was first to speak.)

John: Guest so that what you call your prisoners.

Lex: Well I heard about your reputation Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and you just about as naïve as an old friend of mine.

John: Well your ethics I can see he is not a friend anymore.

(Just then Elizabeth spoke up.)

Elizabeth: So I take it you are the new first family.

Tess: We are we know all about you Dr. Elizabeth Weir and you remind me of someone.

Elizabeth: That must me you know my niece Chloe Sullivan-Kent.

Tess: Kent as in she married to Clark Kent.

Elizabeth: Yes they are married and I got to witness it myself.

Lex: Tess I thought you told me you killed Watchtower with Checkmate.

Tess: I thought I did but you knew her longer than me she was always a sneaky one.

(With their bickering they did not notice that John and Elizabeth got out of their restraints turning the tables on them. Meanwhile back on Atlantis Woolsey had just gotten word some trouble in Washington DC.)

Richard: General O'Neill what is going on?

Jack: It seems we have a situation with the first family and John and Elizabeth.

Richard: What type of situation?

Jack: Well it seems that John and Elizabeth are being held for ransom. We need you to call Clark and Chloe to the control room so we can talk to them.

(Richard did as he asked calling Chloe over the comlink and Chloe responded getting her husband. Five minutes later they made into Richard's office wondering what is going on.)

Chloe: Richard what seems to be the problem?

Richard: Chloe we have a situation involving Elizabeth and John being held for ransom.

Clark: Who is holding them in ransom?

Richard: The new president and his wife Lex and Tess Mercer-Luthor.

Chloe: So their back in action and they are going to make this program a living hell.

Richard: What do you mean they are going to make this program a living hell?

Chloe: I think it time you close the door and now the real reason I left my life behind in the past.

(Clark went and closed the door and then he went to sit down next to his wife for support. Jack also wanted to hear this so Chloe started the story.)

Chloe: As you know I came to work for this program five years ago. Before that I worked with a group of superheroes called the Justice League. I was their go to girl under the code name Watchtower working technical support. Even before I became Watchtower I was an aspiring investigative reporter working as an editor for the school newspaper and even worked as an intern for the Daily Planet in college. Anyway all that was happening because my best friend Clark Kent who is now my husband had some secrets himself. It is true when Elizabeth said he is Superman but it took him a long time to get to be this hero. When our friendship fell apart I could not leave the hero world behind so that why I believe so much in this program.

Clark: Anyway in high school I saved Lex Luthor's life we started out as friends but I did not know he had a hidden agenda. He was investigating me and doing his own experiments. It got so bad he was seeking out meteor freaks. After a time we became enemies and I thought he was dead that when Tess Mercer showed up with her hidden agenda. She ended up opening an orb that contained clones of my race from the city of Kandor. Things turned into utter chaos we had to save the city. When all was said on done Chloe left and I left to complete my training then two years later I came back as Superman. A year after Superman appeared it was discovered that Lex was alive and Tess had joined forces with him. Now that he is President he will stop at nothing to protect Earth from alien invasion not caring who he has to kill.

Jack: Well kiddo's you two need to head back and see what you can do to save Elizabeth and John.

Richard: You have too we cannot have information leaked about the whereabouts of Atlantis on Earth.

Chloe: I guess because we know how unpredictable they are. One think Tess knows I am Watchtower because of the incident with Zod.

Clark: I had my suspicions but do you want to take some people from here to help out?

Chloe: Richard do you mind?

Richard: No I don't. Who were you planning on?

Chloe: Well there is Jennifer, Amelia, Laura, Katie, Telya and their husbands and boyfriends I was thinking of.

Clark: Why them?

Chloe: Because they are the only ones that know about my past and besides we don't know the extent of my power coming back yet if I have a weakness like you.

Richard: You sure you want to take our two best medical doctors?

Chloe: Yes because I know their track records and they can handle what is dished out.

Richard: You have a go?

(Chloe and Clark got up left to tell who was coming with them for the save. Besides Chloe had to face Tess who thought she was dead with the Checkmate ambush.)

Two hours later they all headed through the gate. Then they were on a plane to Washington DC meeting agent Barrett to work on this plan. Once the plan was in full force everyone got to work. They located John and Elizabeth being held in the basement of the White House which was lined with leaded so Chloe had to do some hacking to find them. Two hours later they went into action to save Elizabeth and John form their enemies.

* * *

**Here is the latest update of this crossover. I recently bought the entire series of Stargate Atlantis so I watching my favorite episodes. Yes I figured that Oliver should have a connection to a couple of characters too. Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 10

_Chapter 10: Facing the IOA_

Part B

Clark and Chloe along with Jennifer and Ronon landed in Washington DC to put forth the plan. They all went to find General Sam Lane at the military base in Georgetown. Once at the military base they were let in and then head to General Sam Lane's office. So inside the office General Lane waits for an explanation what is going on.

Chloe: Uncle Sam it good to see you again.

Sam: Well Chloe it nice to see you too and imagine my surprise when I get a call from my daughter saying that there is a military matter that you need our help.

Chloe: I know but it is true. Listen I could not explain to you what I been doing at the wedding but you need to be filled in now.

Clark: Trust me when I found out what my wife was doing it one heck of a surprise.

Sam: I listening because I my suspicions about a top secret program like this.

Chloe: For the past five years I have been working for this top secret military program call the Stargate Program.

Sam: I know I read the file but I find it hard to believe that aliens really do exist and that we can travel to other planets through this Stargate.

Chloe: What if I told you my husband is an alien and that Ronon Dex is from a planet in another galaxy.

Sam: What do you mean Clark Kent is an alien but he looks so human?

(Chloe turns to Clark and then Clark spins around revealing none other than him being Superman.)

Sam: Well that a surprise I always knew something was odd about you Clark. That answers one question but what about Ronon here?

Ronon: Well General Lane I am Specialist Ronon Dex military from my planet Sateda in the Pegasus Galaxy. However my home world was destroyed by an enemy of the galaxy called the Wraith and I was made a runner that would help them track down food. Then seven years ago I ran into the Atlantis Expedition and decided it was better to fight with them honoring my home world. So I am human but don't have powers like Clark it just that you have to believe us.

Sam: For some strange reason I do. What is going on that you need the military help.

Chloe: Well do you remember my Aunt Elizabeth or Dr. Weir well it seems the new president and his wife are holding them hostage?

Sam: I thought Dr. Weir was missing.

Clark: She was until she showed up on my farm a few weeks ago. Anyway it seems that Lex and Tess Luthor are holding them for ransom. We had more people coming but a couple of them got sick.

Jennifer: Yeah and they did not want to risk health of others.

Sam: I have been meaning to find a way to take them down this gives me the perfect opportunity.

Chloe: Well let's get to work then. Oh and Ronon we need to talk to you about something.

Ronon: What Chloe?

Chloe: We are going to have to cut off those dreads and I know you don't like Earth clothes but in order for you not to stand out.

Jennifer: I kind of liked those dreads but Ronon she is right.

Ronon: To tell you the truth I been thinking of cutting my hair for a while.

Chloe: Really.

Ronon: Yeah and I do anything to get my friends back. Who can say no when Chloe and you Jennifer gang up on me.

Clark: Well welcome to my world Ronon I could never say no when Chloe and Lois ganged up on me.

(Clark just gave Chloe a kiss turned to Ronon to show him out to find a barber shop. Ronon gave Jennifer a kiss then followed.)

Chloe, Jennifer, and the general watched them leave. Then Chloe turned to her uncle and showed him the plan. The General was impressed to say the least but then again he remembered what Chloe and Lois used to get into when they were little. Two hours later Clark returns with a new look for Ronon and Jen was impressed. Ronon just smiled and they got to work on the plan.

Meanwhile in the White House the attempt John and Elizabeth made to escaped failed so they were back at the beginning. So they sat there not knowing what was going on just hoped there friends would get to them soon enough. Then all of a sudden they heard a commotion wondering what was going on and then Tess came into the room.

Tess: Well it looks like we got some visitors.

Elizabeth: They discovered we were missing and wonder who they sent.

Tess: You two are going to find out look.

John: What I thought you were on the president's side he is your husband by chance.

Tess: No he is not my husband he just made to believe that he is.

Elizabeth: So you are on our side but why put up this charade?  
Tess: To take down a man who has had control over me for so long. Listen I will tell you guys more when we get out of here but for now Lex cannot know I let you two loose.

(Tess finished untying the two and then showed them a secret passage to get out. Once John and Elizabeth were out of site she went back to join Lex. Meanwhile outside the White House John and Elizabeth made it to find Ronon and Jennifer waiting outside.)

John: Ronon is that you?

Ronon: Yes, but who let you two out we were waiting on world from Clark and Chloe with General Lane.

Elizabeth: Well they are in for one heck of a surprise when they come out. It was the first lady who let us out it seems she was on our side. Ronon you clean up nice without the dreads.

Ronon: Thanks Elizabeth and John why did I not get introduced to t-shirts earlier they are not as restricting as what you had me wear to your father's funeral?

John: Sorry chewie, but nice dress up clothes more restricting than casual.

Elizabeth: Not necessarily you can use casual clothes with nice clothes why did you think I wore t-shirts with dress clothes.

Jennifer: She does have a point about that. Well I guess we have to wait some more until they come out.

(So they waited. Meanwhile inside Chloe and Clark had made it to Lex and Tess in the Oval Office. So they sent the rest of the troops to search the mansion for Elizabeth and John. The doors to the Oval Office close leaving the four for a faceoff.)

Chloe: Well Tess you can see I did not die in the explosion with Checkmate.

Tess: Yeah let's say I was surprised when Dr. Elizabeth Weir mentioned that you were alive.

Lex: Then mention you married Clark Kent who I known for a long time is Superman.

Chloe: Yeah that right what are you going to do about it?  
Lex: (Holding a piece of kryptonite behind his back) Clark I dare you to take one step near me and see for yourself.

(Clark does it and instantly goes down and then Tess makes her move. Chloe runs to Clark but sees Tess with a gun turned at Lex.)

Chloe: What is going on?

Tess: You see I been on your side all along. Like you I was saved when I was killed with the Zod fiasco. I been working for the Justice Society ever since.

Chloe: Oliver was right to trust you.

Tess: Yes I took your advice be careful who I make friends with or I run out of people to betray. Honestly I set Elizabeth and John free once I heard you were here they should be outside waiting for you. Chloe drag your husband out of here I will take care of this from here.

Chloe: Thanks Tess.

(Chloe dragged him out, once he had enough strength, he picked up and then sped out of the mansion. Once outside Chloe called back her uncle's troops and then they all left the White House.)

Two hours later they made it back into the military base and then John, Elizabeth, Ronon, Jennifer, Clark, and Chloe went to join the General in his office. They awaited word from what to do now since the White House ambush. Clark looked toward Chloe to have a word in private with her. So they left to talk outside because they each knew what the other was thinking. One hour later they went back into Uncle Sam's office to join the others. Uncle Sam said there was nothing more they could do so he set up some sleeping quarters for the guest so they all went to bed.

The next morning everybody got up and headed to the mess hall. Once in the mess hall they grabbed the food and all sat at the table together. So they needed to figure out what to do now that they were here and if they be facing the IOA or not.

Chloe: I still don't trust Tess she has played this game before.

Elizabeth: I don't know Chloe I think we should trust her she did seem sincere.

Chloe: That because you don't know her like I do.

Jennifer: Well why don't you tell us.

Chloe: It just more of why I left the way I did. You see Tess showed up after Clark supposedly killed Lex. What we did not know is that Lex had trained Tess to be the new CEO of Luthorcorp so essentially she was working for the enemy. Anyway around that time Lex had me kidnapped and was holding me to get some information about the band of superheroes that you now know of the Justice League anyway I ran into a paramedic that proved to be an serial killer. Also he was a beast created by one of Clark's enemies as a failsafe to kill Clark. Things got so bad the paramedic got obsessed with me which I was infected by another one of Clark's enemies that created a connection. This connection made the beast attack my wedding the beast captured me taking me to the fortress. I was under control of the machine anyway Tess was investigating Lex dairies and the information he had on Clark. She tested Davis as one of her plans I ended up splitting Davis and the beast thinking we could I could save Davis being a good guy. That part I was wrong and my husband ended up getting killed. Jimmy died in my arms and Clark went take care of the beast and got trapped under ground. Anyway I thought he made it out and an entity posed as him. Tess continued her manipulations and ended up working for Checkmate and helping the group of clone Kandorians from this orb that contained them. Their leader Major Zod was playing the game and Tess ended up getting involved with Zod things went downhill.

Clark: Is it true what you said to her one time?

Chloe: Yes what she said in the White House is true I did say that and at the time I was dating Oliver. Tess and I tried working together but still playing her games and we both ended up getting killed in the battle with Zod. I woke up and then disappeared. So if Tess was saved I had no clue.

Elizabeth: Well that one heck of a story and I hadn't gotten involved with the Stargate Program I might find it hard to believe. I still think we can trust her it something I saw in her eyes.

Chloe: I don't know Oliver did know her before us so maybe we can trust her.

(They finished breakfast and then they headed to the General's office. Once inside the office the General informed them that they got a call and was to meet the IOA at the capitol building so they all headed out to the capitol building. One hour they made it and then inside the conference room the IOA and Tess with the Justice Society was waiting.)

Tess: Glad to see you are all safe Lex Luthor has been arrested and now Pete and Lana Ross have taken over presidential duties.

Carter: I just glad my wife got you guys out safely.

Tess: That right Carter and I are married we have been for a while. Anyway we want you guys to know that my intention was not to cancel it but keep it going. Now I talked with the IOA and Dr. Weir they are still concerned that you pose a threat.

IOA representative: We are willing Dr. Weir for to hear your story to see if you still pose that threat.

Elizabeth: Please I think we have been working together long enough for you to call me Elizabeth. Anyway as you can see I pose no threat because I am nanite free and that is due to a race I ran into while as captain on a replicator ship. So my ship was attack outside a planet with a red sun and a young woman found me because I was the only one that survived. This young woman took me back to her place and healed me. She used a piece of their technology to rid the nanites out of my system then waited for me to wake up. Once I woke up she told me about who they were and it turns out they are Kryptonian the race of the hero you know as Superman. It was Superman's cousin who healed me and I stayed on the planet for two years before I was sent to back to Earth. Three weeks ago I arrived on Clark's farm and Martha just happened to find me we were old college roommates. She let me stay the night and I came straight to Stargate Command with Clark for backup to my story.

Jennifer: When she came to Atlantis I did a full medical checkup and it true she is nanite free and poses no threat.

IOA representative: Ok if a medical backup was checked she is clear she is. We could use your knowledge Elizabeth so we want you back on Atlantis. As for allies you think we could make allies with the Kryptonians of that planet?

Elizabeth: Does that mean you are willing to have Atlantis go back to the Pegasus Galaxy?

IOA representative: Yes. As for command we want to keep it to Woolsey but you are head of a new department for diplomatic trade. We still need to know if we can trust the Krptonians to form allies.

Clark: I can answer that for you. You see that I am Kryptonian and I was raised here on Earth to protect this planet. I am Superman and as far as this faction of Kryptonians you can trust them the woman who save Elizabeth is family after all.

Tess: Yes we can trust them look I may not have the best track record with Clark and all his friends but one thing is for sure you can trust them.

Carter: Look you took a big chance trusting us and we are just like them so trust them on this.

IOA representative: It not up to me ultimately up to me but the president so we will have to see.

(Just then Pete walked in with Lana. Then turned to Clark and Chloe wondering if all that Lana told him about Chloe activities was true.)

Pete: Lana just filled me in on what you have been working on for the past five years.

Chloe: You know me I could never stay out of trouble anyway everything is for a good cause.

Pete: I do know and I heard everything the conversation had to offer I agree Atlantis should go back to the Pegasus Galaxy because we already have a Milky Way Galaxy program. One thing I don't agree on with the IOA is that Dr. Weir should not be in command because I actually a fan of her work here and agree with President Henry Hayes she was the best person for the job. So I think we should give Richard a choice and you Elizabeth on what you two want to do.

Chloe: Wow Pete I can see why Lex picked you as Vice President and now you are the President. You have come a long way since high school.

Lana: He sure has but about you man I never thought you be working for a program like this.

Clark: Lana it was only natural since high school. Anyway when do we leave?

Pete: In a few hours but I need to talk to you and Chloe in private for a little bit.

(The others left the room and then it left Pete, Lana, Clark, and Chloe to talk. Two hours later Chloe and Clark came out of the meeting and they had a lot to think about. They headed back to Atlantis and discovered that Richard and Elizabeth went to talk about what they were going to do. Thirty minutes later and announcement was made by Richard Woolsey and then Elizabeth Weir.)

Richard: Ladies and gentlemen of Atlantis I have come to a decision that I leaving the expedition in the capable hands of your first leader Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I have not come to this decision lightly actually for the past year I was thinking of retiring so this leaves an out for me. It was an honor to serve with all of you.

Elizabeth: Thank you Richard and I sure it was an honor to serve under you. (She watched Richard leave to back and then continued.) Ladies and gentlemen it an honor to be back and to serve all of you again in an hour we will be preparing to head back to the Pegasus Galaxy. We got permission from the new president Pete Ross and will being using my knowledge to form new allies. On another note Colonel John Sheppard and I are engaged to be married so if you see us together don't be alarmed we will be planning a wedding. Now get to work to prepare to head home.

(Elizabeth headed back into her office and then was joined by John, Jennifer, Ronon, Chloe, and Clark to prepare to leave.)

Finally it was time for everyone to leave after Richard left. They had decided John and Carson clone to sit into the two ancient chairs that fly the city. The president was informed and then transmission was suspended. It took a while to make it back to the Pegasus Galaxy once on the planet they greeted Earth and now they were home.

* * *

**Here is the latest update of this crossover. I figured I put in the twist of Tess working for JSA of America after Fridays episode of Smallville. Also hhad her married to Carter Hall because I think it be interesting that they are together. Put comic twist in it and then the Atlantis Elements. Enjoy and Review**.


	12. Chapter 12

The Atlantis Project

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own any of the characters they are owned by MGM, and DC Comics

Parings: Stargate Atlantis: Elizabeth/John, Teyla/Kanann, Jennifer/Ronon, and Katie/Rodney

Smallville: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Oliver, Tess/Lex, Lana/ Pete, and mentions of Lois/Clark, Chloe/Oliver

Summary: A mysterious ships lands in the fields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha Kent discovers the ship and takes the mysterious stranger back to the farm. This mysterious stranger is Dr. Elizabeth Weir who disappeared in the Pegasus Galaxy however she has a tie to the Kent her and Martha were college roommates. Bonding with Martha Kent again she meets Clark Kent who is now Superman in Metropolis. One more thing Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the aunt of Chloe Sullivan who is now working on Atlantis off of the coast of San Francisco, California. Chloe Sullivan left the life she used to live behind to put the past in the past. The return of her aunt may lead her back to her old life when she needs it the most.

The Atlantis Project Part 11

_Chapter 11: New Discoveries_

Elizabeth could not believe it has been two months since Atlantis was back in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was great being back as leader and also great having her niece around. She had forgotten what trouble her niece could get into and it reminded her of her fiancé but despite the trouble they were fiercely loyal. Speaking of that niece it looks like she coming her way. She watches as Chloe comes to her office with a data pad.

Chloe: Hey Aunt Elizabeth I came across something that you might find interesting.

Elizabeth: Well what is it?

Chloe: I understand that you could read the Ancient language well it seems that a prophecy in my husband native language also shows up in the Ancient language. It seems there is a deviation in one of the phrases that I can't quite translate,

Elizabeth: Really the last time we came across a derivative of the language it turned out to be Wraith. So you think Kryptonian is a derivative of it?

Chloe: No it is not because Clark and I discovered before we came back here that some Kryptonians ended up marrying Ancients. So they must of mixed traditions of their cultures together it just once I get this translated we can probably figure it out.

Elizabeth: Let's see what we got here.

(Chloe handed over the computer tablet to her waiting for her to translate it. A few minutes later Jennifer came in to join them with some news of her own.)

Elizabeth: Jennifer what with the rush?

Jennifer: Chloe I think I found another variant of that prophecy but it seems it is in Satedan because I hand Ronon check it.

Chloe: Really what does it say?

Jennifer: Pretty much but it seems it a deviant in the wording like the other two translations.

Elizabeth: Well it seems we might have discovered some strong allies to the Ancients between Kryptonians and Satedans. Has Ronon ever mention tales of the Satedan race mixing with Ancients?

Jennifer: Yes he did once and then once last week he mentioned some mixture with the Kryptonians.

Chloe: Really no wonder my husband and Ronon get along so well. What would the variants mean in the prophecy.

Elizabeth: Well I can demise it applies to three different people but the three people have to be family.

Jennifer: It also seems that they are female too.

Chloe: But who are they? Mine says a seer.

Jennifer: Mine says a healer.

Elizabeth: From what I translated mine says a leader.

Chloe: You don't Aunt Elizabeth that this could apply to me and you but what about Jennifer?

Elizabeth: It a big possibility with Jennifer it could be her because we do have a family of Keller's in the Sullivan line.

Jennifer: Well it looks like I am taking the rest of the afternoon off so we can figure this out.

Chloe: I think that a good idea.

Elizabeth: No disasters today so I can be communicated through com-link today. Let's head of to the ancient room.

(They all headed out of Elizabeth's office after she told Chuck she would be on her com-link in case of an emergency.)

Elizabeth guided them to the Ancient room they first used when they arrived in the city. Once they got in the room the hologram instantly came up from Chloe's supposed power working like the Ancient gene. The females instantly got to work.

Meanwhile in the gym area John, Ronon, and Clark were all sparing. Each took turns first it was Ronon sparring with John, then sparring with Clark, the Clark with John. Clark had taught John a few tricks so he would not get as injured from sparing with Ronon. They were having a good old time to and to make things fair Clark put on his blue kryptonite ring so he won't injure them bad. They all took a break to get some water and catch up with what is going on.

John: So Clark how do you like it so far in the Pegasus Galaxy?

Clark: It is great different but great. I just grateful Elizabeth has not kicked me out yet.

Ronon: She would not do that when we found that my world was destroyed she let me stay. I found a home and love that I would have not found if I was still on the run.

Clark: Yeah that hard when you are the only survivor of your planet but I just glad I had good parents that raised me. Also being here has given whatever the number of chance is with Chloe.

John: Well it seems that you two have an interesting past what happened?

Clark: Let's just stay stupid teenage drama but I not taking her for granted again. With her power back I would not mess with her she has one heck of a temper without the power.

Ronon: It seems ten times worse now that it is back. Let me tell you even before the power came back I was on the receiving end of a number of times. If it was not for Jennifer I don't know what I would do.

John: At least you had someone to help you out Teyla just sat back and watched as she ripped into me at times. Know me I did deserve it but once I got to know her she is just as stubborn as Elizabeth.

Clark: I been meaning to ask you John how did you find out Elizabeth and her were related?

John: I ran across an old photo she had of when she was ten with Elizabeth so I asked her.

Ronon: Yeah it was the only thing of her past she was pretty open about.

Clark: The other part was my fault in not opening up until recently. Hey did anybody approach you guys about the prophecy that she ran across in Kryptonian and Ancient?

John: Not that I know of.

Ronon: Yeah Jennifer found the prophecy in Satedan too. I forgot to tell you Clark that Satedans and Kryptonians have an alliance that runs back long time ago. Heck even some Kryptonians ended up marrying Satedans. It just got Jen wondering what the variants mean.

John: I bet Chloe took the Ancient translation to Elizabeth.

Clark: Knowing her by know she has but I wonder what the variant means?

Ronon: I sure we will find out soon enough. Let's get back to sparring.

(They all got up from their break and started sparring again. Meanwhile back in the Ancient halo-deck room the female were still trying to find out what going on.)

Chloe: Well that answers my connection to this power and Clark. I just can't believe my ancestors are one of the Ancient and Kryptonian that married.

Jennifer: Why would they have the record of a Satedan and Kryptonian that married that connects me?

Elizabeth: The only explanation is that the Kyrponian side of your family has to be related somehow. The only thing I can say about my connection is the Ancient and Satedan that got married are related to your families. That got the first question answer but I wondering why this fall upon the descendants of the families?

Chloe: Well if we continue reading after the variants it say on the Kryptonian one that, "The Seer will fall in love with the Savior of her world." So that is what happened with me and Clark sometimes I still can't believe it happened.

Jennifer: I know what you mean on that there are times I can't believe I got a second chance with Ronon. According to the prophecy, "The Healer will fall in love with a Warrior in a neighboring galaxy." That is Ronon and I to date. It just we need to understand the Ancient translation.

Elizabeth: The Ancient translation is not as direct as yours but it says that a descendant that carries the gene naturally will fall in love with a leader of city. At first I thought it could not apply to John and I but it got me thinking it is him but why me?

Chloe: I guess it has to do something with the Sullivan family. It seems that Keller is a Sullivan if it our family.

(They all concluded that this prophecy held the key to two galaxies uniting for a greater good.)

When they were done in the room they went to find their men. They found them in the sparring gym as usual. Elizabeth found that John was holding his own against Ronon and Clark so she turned to Chloe who noticed that Clark was wearing the blue kryptonite ring. So Chloe figured that Clark taught John some moves to counter the Satedan because she is used to John getting beat up by Ronon. Even Jennifer was impressed with the show. Eventually they went to join them and had fun themselves after all it was the day off.

Two hours after the sparring session everyone got together and Elizabeth, Chloe, and Jennifer shared what they discovered. More than ever they need to find the Kryptonian planet and see if there are anymore Satedan survivors in the galaxy. Ronon preferred if they were not wraith worshippers like is old so called friends. First Ronon wanted to know how his girlfriend is related to Chloe and Elizabeth.

Ronon: Jennifer how are you related to Chloe and Elizabeth?

Jennifer: Well it seems on Chloe's father side there is a Keller tie in it. So it seems that Chloe and I are cousins so that makes Elizabeth is my aunt also.

Clark: Man at least she does not get on my nerves like Lois does.

Chloe: Clark, you know Lois she not all that bad and it is my mother's side. However this is my father's side sometimes they are known for their tempers.

Elizabeth: Yeah we are known for them but then again it part of our charm. Anyway let's say that we find out what planet I ended up on that had the Kryptonians.  
Ronon: Before you do I wanted to ask something of Jen and I wanted to do it in front of friends and family.

(Chloe noticed the look that Ronon exchanged with Clark before getting down on one knee.)

Ronon: Jennifer I know we have not been together that long but I know that you are the one for me. I never thought I fall in love again after being a runner especially after Melena. I want to ask you will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Jennifer: Yes I will Ronon. I just so grateful I get this second chance.

(Ronon took the ring out of the box putting it on her finger then kissing her. Elizabeth noticed something unique about the ring.)

Elizabeth: Ronon is that a combination of the some rings you had in your dread before you came here?

Ronon: They are and I had the family crest engraved in them.

Chloe: Who help you get them together?

Ronon: Your husband he was more than willing to do it.

Chloe: Clark that is why you did not want me to go near that box.

Clark: Yeah let me tell it was hard enough keeping you away it reminded me about some things in high school.

Elizabeth: It was no better when she was little and the trouble her and Lois got into.

Jennifer: It no better here on Atlantis.

Chloe: Hey what can I say it is me the league of merry men had just faced my wrath many times. Anyway congratulations Jen and Ronon this is going to be fun.

Elizabeth: I have to agree now we can plan the weddings together as we put this prophecy together.

Jennifer: Also find new allies.

(They finished their meal and enjoyed the rest of the day off before getting back to work.)

Three hours later it was time to retire to bed. All couples headed to their rooms to spend alone time together. Then it was a nice of relaxation and having fun. So the prophecy was set forth as the three women start to discover their own destiny.

* * *

**Here is the latest update. Lately I been reading some good Ronon and Jen fancfics along with Elizabeth and John. Of cource the Chloe and Clark fanfics so I figure I tie these together. This is another story that kind have taken a life of it own like my Kryptonian Pheonix rewrite. Enjoy and Review.**


End file.
